Barricade's Oneshots
by Starseeded
Summary: Small snippets that don't or didn't fit anywhere in the main story of Barricade Surprise and its sequel, but might still give insight. Decepticon-centric.
1. Remembrances

A/N: _Ever feel like one chapter just doesn't fit with the rest, but is still important? Yeah, this is one of them. _

_This is a one-shot off of Barricade Surprise. Because this _just won't fit anywhere else_. It was going to be a chapter earlier, but I have fought over this one for a long time (It just did NOT wanna be made!) Hopefully it's not too confusing, and it may even be choppy (Sorries!), but this is the best I could come up with - so bear with it lol_

_It's full of flashbacks (Italics) and just round about thinking on Barricade's part.  
_

_If it doesn't make sense, sorry :P I did my best! lol_

* * *

_She had just finished a race with an Engineer that claimed he ruled the roads in speed and was prepared to take on another when the emergency came to her. After she proved how Engineers should stick to the labs, she took off. As she drove, she found out the Engineer's designation was Wheeljack. However, it wasn't her utmost concern, her concern was Roller Force._

_Groundhog and Motorhead, who had caught up, proceeded with Runner to get Roller Force back. She was getting tired of the idiots getting caught and having to free them out at times, but they were loyal to her and were beginning to show potential, so she kept them with her. It wasn't the first time one of them had been caught._

"_It's your fault we are even in here in the first place!" the Commander hissed, "I can't leave you fraggers alone for 10 breems! Just 10!"_

"_Hey. It's not like we go out of our way to get caught because of your rival gangs, Runner. Those stupid twins thought it would be funny to take him, saying it would 'teach you a lesson'." Motorhead sneered._

"_Sure you don't," The Commander replied as she moved further into the warehouse, "They have nothing to teach me. It's simple: They cannot beat me and it's pissing them off." This is probably one reason she was the Commander of the underground racing league. So far, she had rarely been beat. She ducked under a metal beam as Groundhog took the other side of the walkway and Motorhead ducked near a corridor further up._

"_Just because you're uncatchable doesn't mean we are as well," Groundhog moaned as he glanced down the corridor he approached, watching for the others that worked here. "Seriously."_

"_Then I suggest you learn and learn fast," She had her head on her shoulders, and even if things got heated, she could whip some serious aft, having been taught how to fight by her brother when she was a mere Sparkling until she became a youngling. Since then she had taken down many rival racing leaders and claimed the drags as her own. There were very few she actually lost._

_She was more affectionately known as the 'Unmaker on Wheels' for her bad attitude and determination. And she wore that title proudly._

_Not only was she fast, but thus far she seemed unable to be captured, sometimes barely escaping, but still. "Let's get 'Force and get the slag out of here. My brother will make quick work of me if he finds me here. Last he knew I was in Vos."_

_As the three got closer to where Roller Force's signal came from, a Decepticon stood watching her from the side lines. He had been watching Runner for a while now and decided that the Commander would do perfectly with the Decepticons. Certainly one who was that fast would make a great Shock Trooper and soldier for Megatron as well. _

_He waited until Runner approached and set the plan in motion. When she got within the Decepticon's reach, he snatched her faster than Groundhog could see and Motorhead could react. Before Runner could even cry out that there had been a trap, the Commander's world went black. Both of them vanished without a trace after he stuck a spike into her neck to knock her out. _

_

* * *

_Barricade woke abruptly from the replay memory. It was one of the few that she kept a hold of, still to this day not knowing who it was that grabbed her or what had happened to her team. She remembered returning to Vos to find them gone. After searching for joors, she decided to stop. Something had happened to them.

Thinking about her team and how they ruled the road reminded her of how much she enjoyed her racing days once upon a time. She was somewhat delighted to find out the humans had their own types of racing on Earth and thus sometimes spent time watching NASCar or other forms of racing online. The drag racing and underground racing was mostly her style, however, since running around in circles and wrecking seemed a bit boring. It was always better to blast your opponent.

Some of the outlandish colors and looks the underground cars had made her decide she would never have a mech on her team if he came to her like that. To her, those belonged in the circus.

Even though she had lost contact with her team that day she was jumped, having never spoken to them again or found them, she still loved to race and very much missed the days that she ruled the road. It was in her Energon lines to race, not make friends. The ex-Commander still owed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for taking Roller Force – and she would get them back if and when she saw them again.

While she went over that memory, she considered racing again someday. Especially when the day came that enough humans knew about them and she would have a real challenge, because, come on, let's face it. People just cannot shut their mouths, and they would be found eventually.

* * *

_The room was barely lit. All she could see when she woke was darkness and a soft white light to her right. But it wasn't a welcoming darkness… no this darkness was forced upon. Her optics zoomed in and out as she tried to focus on something. That was when she noticed her vision had a different view to her HUD, which she found was installing and collaborating her systems to her upgrades. Wait, upgrades?_

_She turned her head and went to lift her arm to get up, finding it weak and the fine motor skills almost inactive, "I wouldn't suggest moving too quickly. Your hydraulics and mains need to get used to the new upgrades, Barricade."_

_Barricade lowered her arm, a bit surprised, having not registered that anyone else was in here. She looked around finding a mech standing off to the side. Come to think of it, it did feel weighted, "What upgrades?" She looked at her arm, "I didn't require any upgrades. What did you do to me?" she asked, half expecting this to be one of the bratty twins that had taken Roller Force._

"_Armor and weapons,"_

_The femme glared at the one in front of her. The extra weight would slow her down, she knew it, "I had armor and weapons," She hissed as another weapon pinched down into her arm. She felt new Energon lines and other mixers hooking up to it immediately. It connected it to her proto-form and literally became a part of her. Her systems set to installing the software immediately._

"_These are armor and weapons you will be using. You have also been sharred into your mature form."_

"_What? Why? I wasn't due for orns,"_

"_Welcome to the Decepticons,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Never mind, Barricade. You need not know."_

"_Why am I here? Where is my team?" _

"_You have been recruited for the Decepticon cause. Your new orders and programming should be complete in a few breems. You are to remain here until further notice."_

"_Why was I recruited to the Decepticons? I didn't want anything to do with them then, and I don't now."_

"_You will change your tune." The mech turned to leave. Barricade watched him leave. When she was happy he was gone, she weakly got to her feet and moved to look at herself in one of the chrome machines in the room. Her optics fixed on her armor. She looked even more like a mech than she had before. Obviously the mech who had dressed her down had no clue she was a femme, and with this armor, no one else would know either._

_

* * *

_Barricade softly cradled Blacklight in her arms while he recharged as she thought about her days then and now. It was one of the many things that she had learned to calm her little one down while she was here on Earth. She looked down at him through what light the streets had to offer. To her, he was beautiful in every way, even if he also belonged to that idiot Starscream.

He was so innocent, even if he had been born a Decepticon, he was still innocent. The bloodlust and hatred of war did not run through his Energon lines or corrupt him. He was pure and had the ability of choice.

Things were strange to her now as she considered how she had changed throughout her life. She was a former Commander for an underground racing league and then she was forcefully recruited into the Decepticons as a military Shock Trooper for a leader that wished only for the dominance of his army and kind over all existence. He'd made sure their programming was as ruthless as he was himself. With him being leader, there was no mercy in what they did, and even took pleasure in doing so. Now, she's the creator of a Sparkling. She had never even considered a Sparkling of her own up until he was actually born.

Now, all of that previous programming had been broken away to reveal that she did care, and that the Autobots weren't completely wrong in their thinking of life, or weak because of it. She embraced the fact that they knew what they did and felt the way that they did. Not that she felt this way for all of humanity or even other Cybertronians, but… well, suffice it to say she may have agreed on _some_ things, she never wanted to be labeled one.

Primus forbid someone call her the 'good guy'. She'd beat them senseless.

* * *

"_My fellow Decepticons, I have a new order for you all. Today, you will exterminate the femmes and Sparklings. We no longer need them, as the Allspark can provide to us the armies we need without the need to grow."_

_Breems later, explosions were all around her. She ducked as a wheel came flying at her. It was not new knowing what was going on. It seemed as though there was a swarm of Decepticons going from city to city. Only their targets were the femmes and Sparklings._

_Barricade moved her way into an alley, wincing as she heard the scream of a femme defending herself and her Sparkling. She knew it was an Autobot that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Personally, since it was an Autobot, she didn't even think to assist. It was having to sit there and listen as whatever Decepticon had found her did unthinkable things to her._

_While she hid, she wondered why Megatron had ordered an attack on the Sparklings and femmes in the first place. And it wasn't just the Autobots he went after, oh no, no, no… he went after the Decepticon femmes as well. When targets shifted; that, in itself, Barricade couldn't understand at all. She stayed in the city of Polyhex when she heard the order come over the Decepticon main spread-link. _

_Everyone still believed she was actually a mech, so they never gave her the time of day when she played possum in the alley way of Vos as she heard the cries of her sisters Decepticon or Autobot, it didn't matter. _

_She heard the explosions and the cries. She also heard them scream as mechs did indescribable things to them before killing them. She was sure glad she had her armor to fool all of the mechs. The young femme could have gone to do something about it, sure, but she would have either 1, gotten killed in the massacre for trying to intrude, or she would have been found out and suffered worse and died anyway. It was a no-win situation for her so she decided to live and fight another day while explosions rattled her frame as femmes were destroyed around her. It was the only time she ever had to actually hide, thank Primus._

_She could also hear the current Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream, his Trine-Mates, and a few others outwardly expressing their anger about the situation over the main Decepticon spread-link as well. There were voices from some of the other Decepticons she hadn't expected as she listened to them argue. Luckily Starscream had been sent to Kalis for a previous mission to keep an eye on things there, so he could run his mouth without Megatron killing him for it instantly. Although, by the sounds of it, later there would be no promises as to where Starscream's big mouth had gotten him. How badly he wanted to do something about it. He either went to try and got his head taken off or didn't go and lived for another day to overthrow Megatron, only hearing of the disaster and the extermination of their own species since he would not partake._

_Barricade had heard later on that Starscream and a few others had been brutally beaten and tortured for their insubordination. She had no idea if the Air Commander had survived or not, since what trickled down the grapevine gave him a poor prognosis._

_

* * *

_

One would have to wonder what had provoked Megatron's deranged mind that it was a good idea in the first place to give that horrible order. How could exterminating the femmes of_ both_ factions _and_ the Sparklings prove to be good or useful in any way? True, Decepticon femmes did not reproduce because either 1, Megatron would have them killed for doing it, or 2, there was no time for spark-birthing or even 3, a femme imbued with another spark was considered useless. Well Barricade had certainly proved the third idea wrong. She was able to fight, even while sparked with Blacklight.

…Then again, she _did_ get her aft wafted by the yellow punk rather easily. So maybe she hadn't proved it wrong, but still!

Obviously this is why the war for the Allspark broke out, after all. Whoever controlled the Allspark controlled their species as a whole after the femmes and Sparklings had been destroyed. There were some twisted minds on Cybertron. Including the idiots who thought it would be a grand idea to shoot the fragging cube into space in the first place and lose it. That only served the purpose for Autobots _and_ Decepticons both to go on a wild goose race to find it, leaving Cybertron to wilt around its star.

* * *

It was then that she thought about the trip to this very muddy, wet, seasonal planet:

_First, they had gotten to the Red Planet with the few troops that Starscream had ordered to go with him or stragglers they had come across._

_Then, it hadn't taken long for Starscream to decide who went and then actually getting to the stupid blue and green rock and manage to not get seen by satellites, orbiters or probes on the way in, using Soundwave's unique abilities to mask their presence. _

_Having to find the Allspark on the planet itself and manage surviving with only a handful in front lines was whacked to begin with as well. This only begged the question – Why did Starscream only choose the ones he had to go along with him? Especially when it included a Constructicon. And who had he picked to go with him on this very, possibly suicidal Mission from Mars? Why none other than the Shock Trooper herself, claiming the Decepticon was 'expendable' after finding the Allspark, something she wasn't supposed to hear in the first place. _

_There was a slight change of plan before Barricade had left with him for Earth, however. Soundwave had suddenly claimed he wanted a pet of his to go who would be used for smaller jobs and thus set Frenzy with her. She had no clue how it had happened, since she was out one second and back the next with the very annoying and high strung attachment. _

_It occurred to Barricade early on that coming to Earth was obviously an in and out mission. Find the cube and leave. Why Starscream had brought only himself and not his Trine-Mates on this high risk mission was also curious, since it was well understood that the humans were more powerful than they had originally thought. _

_That's probably why he left Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave on Mars – He must have had no intention of returning. And he was confident. A confidence that got his aft in trouble a few times._

_Barricade had tried to reason to herself as to why Starscream was after the Allspark like he was. Perhaps it was the power of the Allspark that drew him and figured that if he got the cube and left, the Decepticons would bow at his feet. No one really knew for sure. Well perhaps Thundercracker and Skywarp did, but they sure weren't saying anything._

_Barricade had to laugh when she learned that Megatron was still alive. Obviously Starscream hadn't thought about what would happen if Megatron was found on top of it all. He could thank Frenzy for setting him free, making him think quick when he saw the Tyrant come out of Hoover Dam as well. It was either cruel irony or Starscream's luck. Or perhaps he knew Megatron was here as well and was intent on leaving him or making a final stand against him. Most likely the latter._

_Starscream's double failure because of Megatron had also sent him off of the Earth to tell the others what had happened and to seize control of the Decepticons while he still could. He believed everyone had been killed on the planet and thus was ready to leave it behind. However, the fact Cybertron was in ruins only made him decide that returning to Earth would be prudent since they really had no place else to go._

_

* * *

_Perhaps it was Primus' way of revenge that led to current events. The Allspark was gone and thus their species nothing more than an extinction waiting to take place since two mechs could not spark a Sparkling and femmes didn't come from the Allspark, they were sparked 'the old fashioned way'.

And here sat most likely the only femme in their existence on the very planet it was destroyed on, with a Sparkling, conceived 'the old fashioned way' and not even considered until the day he had emerged painfully from her own Spark. And it was the Sparkling of the idiot who wanted to leave her behind in the first place! What arrogance since they didn't even know they'd mated! It was mockery at its very best! And very _backwards_ as well.

No, this wasn't the work of the Great Primus. More like a curse from the demon Unicron.

Somehow she knew then that Starscream would be back, so it was no surprise that Thundercracker and Skywarp had been seen on national television. Heh, fate these days. Because now with Blacklight feeling Starscream, it was a pretty sure bet that Starscream could feel him. Plus Soundwave already knew where she was when he'd used his telepathy, looking for his symbiot. Yeah, she must have pissed Primus off pretty badly to be in the situation she now faced.

Score: Barricade – a big fat zero. Chalk one up to Decepticon karma.

* * *

Barricade's thoughts were brought back to her Sparkling when he stretched his little arms and legs, causing her to look down once again. The light glinted off of his silver armor as moon beams now shown through the garage window.

She realized how precious her little one really was. She also knew what kind of position they both would now be in on Earth. She had no idea if any of the femmes had survived the massacre of that one Cybertronian orn, but somewhere deep in her spark, she hoped. If not for her Sparkling's safety, but for the continued existence of her species as well.

Being the last, if she was, made her a target for the other Decepticons and Autobots alike… all of them. She would become very popular, very fast, and it wasn't for her speed or demeanor this time. Hopefully her speed would not let her down. But racing the fastest thing in the skies didn't look like it would end in her favor. She needed to stay hidden, however impossible the task.

For now she looked down at her little one, admiring him. Blacklight was so fragile as she watched him. She learned that he needed her a lot and depended on her for Energon until he could produce his own or get it from another source. The young femme relished the fact that he stayed in her carrying hold when he recharged or fed. She could not remember anything that felt as pleasing to her as it truly was.

…or how much she was turning into an absolute sap over him. Prowl would be proud.

* * *

_It was early when Prowl burst through the doors of their home. It woke the femme up out of recharge when he slammed the door, rushing to find her. Prowl turned, grabbing for his sister, "Runner, get out of here! Now!"_

"_What? Why, Prowl? What happened?" the femme sat up, looking lazily around. She knew small gang wars were popping up and figured, since Prowl was Optimus Prime's Second in Command, that something had happened._

"_Something bad, leave! I will come for you when this clears over." He didn't know what did it. He didn't know anything. The mech had gotten word from Autobot intelligence that their creators had been killed in a nearby city. They were neutrals, so he wasn't entirely sure if something had happened or if they had been targeted by the Decepticons because of his rank._

"_But…"_

"_No buts, 'Run. Find your team and hide with them in Altihex for now. I can't protect you right now. I need you safe!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Our creators were killed outside of Stanix." The Autobot peered around nervously, "Some are claiming it was an accident but I am not so sure. I'm heading there to find out now."_

"_I want to go with you. I can help!"_

"_It's too dangerous for you."_

"_Stop treating me like I am a youngling! I can cover my aft against gang leaders. I do it all the time!"_

"_You _are_ a youngling! You haven't even been sharred into your youngling armor, yet!" Prowl sighed, "Besides, I think it might have been Decepticons."_

_

* * *

_

She had told Mikaela she had a brother and the girl had even met him, but no one else knew about him other than her old team mates and Mikaela. They had kept it this way after their creators had been killed in an accident and to protect her. Prowl had taken on the care of her since she was very young, even by their standards.

She hadn't even wanted to talk to him after she woke up with different programming and different armor, afraid of what he would think of her and ashamed of what had happened – but he found her. Explaining was out of the question as she tried to tell him that it wasn't her fault. It was no surprise that they ended up in a big fight, one that turned violent. In the end, he had shunned her and she left for the base that called her, especially when her HUD told her that she should be destroying the target Autobot in front of her. He knew how the Decepticons functioned and realized in those moments that he was going to lose her.

Had she known that Prowl wasn't as angry as he was scared, things probably would have turned out different.

* * *

knowing well what they could and probably would do to her if the mechs got their hands on her, Barricade hoped for the life of her that the Decepticons, especially, wouldn't attack her Sparkling as well. It wasn't a pretty scenario. She didn't know if that protocol was still in existence after the massacres of the femmes and Megatron's demise. There was no telling if she would be killed or not, or worse, her Sparkling. But then again, she was perhaps the last femme, so no, they probably wouldn't kill _her_ once they found out.

Her life would definitely be taking a turn for the worst sooner or later. She didn't even want to think about how she would be treated once word got around about her gender. She didn't want to think about who would eventually try to steal her as their own. She didn't want to belong to any of them.

The Sparkling moved again, taking his creator's finger in his small hand and held it while he recharged. She couldn't find it in her Spark to set him down or set him in her carrying hold for now as she gazed down at her creation, because right now she was relishing the fact he was even alive after so many millennia of wars. He was the first born in so long and a glint of hope for her species.

…Yes, truly a sap. Instantly Barricade knew who to blame. It was Mikaela's fault.

* * *

Continually watching online for different things to teach her Sparkling since she had nothing to go on herself or she was bored out of her mind, she had even gone to looking into how humans and animals cared for and nurtured their own young and incorporated it into her own. Whatever works, when you got the maternal instinct, but hardly know a thing about what you're doing.

She found that there weren't much dissimilarities between some Earthlings and Cybertronians. The young depended on the adults, just as Sparklings did. True, the humans could not communicate with their young, but there were hints that the babies could give to what they wanted. Language enough, even if most human females didn't even realize it.

Over the time she had spent at the garage, she had also talked to Mikaela a lot more, being a bit clueless in the raising of Sparklings herself. Mikaela had proven to be a most useful informant on raising young. She had never laughed at her for not knowing and some of the things she offered actually worked! Like for one, who knew that a Sparkling liked to be rocked by its creators? Or laying on her while she relaxed, allowing her systems to lull him to recharge too? It was cute the first time she tried when he became fussy .

As her mind delved back into depressing times, she sighed again. Staring out the dark window into the night, she thought about if, when, where, what why and probably how. This time, however, her sigh had gotten the attention of Mikaela, who walked into the garage in her pajamas. She peered over to the girl and then looked back down to the Sparkling.

"Everything, ok, 'Cade?" Mikaela asked as she leaned on the wall, not even bothering to turn on the light. A clear signs she had been woken from her sleep, "It's like 3 am."

"Just remembering the times on Cybertron," Barricade admitted, softly running a clawed finger over Blacklight's shoulder.

the girl sniffed, "Something wrong?"

"No. Just times of extreme trial. It was around the time that Megatron had ordered all of the femmes and Sparklings to be eradicated and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Wow, was he stupid?" Mikaela brushed her hair out of her face, not even really comprehending what Barricade was saying.

"No, just deranged," Barricade spoke softly, as she watched her Sparkling in her arms, "…the greed for power."

"Cradling helps?" Mikaela had noticed how Blacklight was sprawled over Barricade's arms.

"It helps to keep him calm when his Spark calls out for 'Screamer," Barricade said gently, "It's amazing. The similarities between humans and us. Even down to nursing,"

"He nurses off of you?" Truly Mikaela wasn't sure if she wanted to know exactly how a robot nursed its offspring, but curiosity made her ask. Plus it was way too early or late to even try to think about it. Yeah, 5 years behind her, she would have ignored someone saying that, because robots were just that. Robots.

"Actually, yes, in a way. My body produces Energon somewhat by itself from my core, I only need fuel every few Earth days. His small body cannot produce enough to sustain him for the length of time and there is a siphon that he can latch onto until he can produce his own," she nearly whispered, trying to keep quiet while the Sparkling recharged.

Mikaela watched 'mother' and 'son' in awe for a long moment as she woke up more, apparently not getting any more sleep, she felt that Barricade could use a friend. As time went on, Mikaela knew she would learn just how bad it could really get. And she'd fight right beside the femme the entire way. Barricade had told her what might happen if a mech cornered her.

The girl knew something had Barricade uptight as well, and although she wanted to ask, she felt it wasn't the time or place. She turned, headed for her home, "I need coffee. I'm up now. Might as well make the best of it. Be right back."

Barricade's glowing red optics watched the human as she disappeared out the door, her heat sensors picking her up the entire way into her house. She never thought in a million vorns she would ever be close to a human – even going so far as to think of her as a friend. And she smirked, knowing the girl would keep her company for a while.

Decepticons didn't have friends. None of them could be trusted. Unless you count the very few that had trines or pets.

* * *

A/N: _If it made sense, more power to us all! Hope this gives a little more background information on Barricade and her past and her current predicament.  
_


	2. Thoughts of a Leader

A/N: _I know what some of you are probably wondering about Starscream and Barricade Surprise. Well I hope this one-shot answers some of your silent questions. Didn't come out quite like I expected and is prolly gonna be choppy. I did my best :P_ _This is kinda flashy thing chapter like the other one-shot, so... :P It also wouldn't fit anywhere in the actual story... lol_

_  
Onto a trip down Starscream's memory lane._

* * *

Starscream sat in his office. He had blocked all links and locked the door. Right now, he couldn't bother himself with anyone else. He guessed it was the fact he was thinking a lot about everything from when he had been taken into the Decepticons until now. Here he stood on an alien planet light years away from home having sired a Sparkling with the only living femme in their species.

He was still considered a youngling for his rank, even though he had been forcefully sharred into his adult form. He would never admit it however. It was the greatest shame he had ever had to face. Skywarp and Thundercracker knew after they'd bonded.

His life in the Decepticons was not easy, that's for sure. He had yet to of been beaten by anyone but Megatron. And Megatron attacked him many times as soon as he had been sharred. It was supposed to a sharring into maturity, not a life of abuse and horror. He knew then that when the time came he would never be so cruel. Back then, he started his plot and find a way to take the Decepticons. Until then he did what he had to do to survive.

Including becoming a tyrant himself back then. He never even allowed himself to feel bad about what he had done then. He also took his anger out on any Autobot that he came across, even taking on Optimus himself one time. He was sorry for that fuck up, as well.

If he could not defeat Optimus Prime, he was no match for Megatron himself.

But he was never mean to his Trine-Mates. Even now, they were the closest thing he had to friendship. Ever since he'd opened himself up to them so long ago, they the only ones who understood him. They had also given him leadership of the three.

* * *

He remembered when he'd first joined the Decepticons. It wasn't just because working under the scientists there would prove very beneficial to what he was studying. His brother had joined them first but was sent away shortly after. He also figured he might find him sometimes while in the ranks of the Decepticons. Especially if someone knew someone who knew someone, etc. His main reason, however…

_Skywarp and Thundercracker were two of Megatron's elite. He'd seen them around time and again. For as long as Starscream could remember it interested him that they functioned better as a pair. And they did well as a pair. He assumed they had already bonded into a Trine and the third Trine-Mate was never around. Starscream admired their teamwork more and more as he grew in ranks under Megatron. _

_He never spoke to them. It wasn't his interest and he was usually busy elsewhere. However he did watch them. He watched what they did. He watched how they approached things._

_It had been a long time before he found out about their abilities._

* * *

_It had been vorns before they even decided to speak to him. But they had been watching him. He was fast, extremely fast. Since when was a speed demon like him in with the scientists of Kalis? They also knew he was a youngling near maturity, Thundercracker assumed he would go through one more sharring into his final armor very soon. Since speed wasn't the only reason to think they would want another partner, they considered every aspect of him. Starscream was also physically attractive and they knew his final armor would show it even better. But to be honest, they didn't care about his looks much. _

_What interested them most was his special ability. Everyone had abilities, just about so it wasn't uncommon to find others with them. Thundercracker had his own as did Skywarp. It was probably one of the things that got Starscream so high in rank so fast. He was a prodigy to the Decepticons, as were a few others. The prodigies were usually found high in rank._

* * *

He remembered the Tyrant who brought him to the Decepticons…

_Megatron didn't advance Starscream for no reason. Oh no, there was a far sinister reason other than keeping your officers close and your potential enemies closer._

_It was why he had even offered the youngling into his top scientists. Starscream accepted and it wasn't until he had been pulled aside and branded. All Pit broke loose and Starscream really resented his decision. _

_Megatron didn't grab him at a young age just because he was intelligent. It was to keep a better optic on him and to make sure the Autobots knew who he was born to serve under. If he could mold him right, Starscream had the ability to make a very good SiC. Until then, he would need to keep a leash on the young Seeker._

* * *

He remembered the day he had been jumped… And it was by the ones he had never expected.

_It wasn't uncommon for fights to break out or ganging up on each other in the Decepticons. Strangely enough, nearly everyone left Starscream alone. He assumed it was because he was more of an outcast. He had no idea it was because of the two Seekers who had been watching him since the get-go. _

_The pair used a brawl to their advantage. Starscream was still a rookie in the other Decepticon's eyes, and one day they did gang up on him. It wasn't to attack him however. _

_Skywarp waited for him at the end of the corridor and when he saw the silver Seeker approach and he charged up, reached out and snagged Starscream before the other 'Con could squeak from flinching. Starscream's world went black._

* * *

He remembered the first time he spoke to Thundercracker and Skywarp… It was a meeting of epic proportions as well. And a meeting that changed his life forever.

"_We've been watching you." Starscream heard the voice before he even saw who it was. His optics seemed out of focus and it took him a few seconds to recalibrate. When he finally did, he was in a dark room with barely any lighting. It was then that he found himself held down by another Seeker. And he was doing it in such a way that it would be a heavy struggle to get free._

_He could take option one: Struggle and get the slag beaten out of you. Option two: Sit here while they beat the slag out of you. He decided he would take door number three thank you, "What do you want?"_

"_We've taken great notice of your increasing popularity with Megatron. It seems he's been considering making you his new Air Commander." Skywarp growled condescendingly as his hand moved down across Starscream's forearm where he had placed an always visible mini-gun. When he got past the barrel, he gripped tight onto Starscream's wrists._

_Surprised, Starscream tried to pull, but Skywarp's grip grew tighter. "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, you didn't know?" Thundercracker's voice held mild irritation as he spoke. He got down in Starscream's face and poked him hard in the wing, "He's also been considering making you his Second-in-Command of the Decepticons." _

"_Wow, three titles and you're not even fully mature! What did you do?" Skywarp asked as he moved so he and Thundercracker were now side by side, looming over the silver Seeker._

_Starscream went to pull free, but Skywarp's grip tightened, "I'll break something if you don't stop, youngling," he warned. _

_The silver Seeker furrowed his optics in confusion and anger at the threat. What had he done to get these two so pissed at him? "I didn't do anything. I didn't know any of this. Why are you doing this to me?" He suddenly lifted a leg and brought it close to kick the darker Seeker, but Skywarp saw it coming and lifted his own leg, stomping hard on Starscream, making the youngling yelp._

"_You know who we are." Skywarp leaned closer, getting into Starscream's face. When the youngling seemed subdued, he leaned back slightly. _

" _You know that we are the top Seekers in the Decepticon Empire."_

"_Yeah? So." Starscream tugged harder, wondering what these two were possibly thinking. He had never been cornered like this and pinned down. Were these two going to kill him? Had his popularity with Megatron threatened them?_

_Skywarp's grip tightened harder, his other hand went to Starscream's other arm to pin it down as Thundercracker moved closer. Starscream moved when Thundercracker began petting his wing, "What are you doing? Let me go!"_

_Skywarp let go of Starscream's less dangerous arm and trailed a claw down his chest, seeking to get him to open his chest, "Open up, 'Screamer,"_

"_What? Why?" Starscream moved when Skywarp got close to the clip. Thundercracker growled and held the youngling still so Skywarp could get to it uninterrupted._

"_As the elites, we choose who will complete our trine." The blue Seeker replied as Skywarp found the release. Starscream's chest parted open, revealing his Spark to the pair. Both of them moved and their own chests parted._

"_Who?"_

"_You, idiot." Thundercracker's Spark chamber opened._

"_What? I don't have a say in this? What if I don't like you?" _

_Starscream felt Skywarp's claws across his Spark chamber and arched toward his touch slightly. "If you hadn't liked us, you would have probably killed us a long time ago, 'Screamer." Skywarp smirked. They knew he was one of the very few who could do it too._

_Skywarp's chamber opened and Starscream shied back as he felt his Spark wanting to go to them, as if to greet them for the first time. He wondered how they had managed to seduce him into merging like that. The pair leaned closer and Skywarp glanced to Thundercracker who only nodded before energy went between the three. Starscream arched for the two as they also arched, all three Sparks pulled to each other in a great light display. _

_Within a few seconds, the Sparks collided into one as they imprinted on each other. Starscream tensed under the merge, having never felt one in his lifetime and Skywarp's grip went tighter to hold him still. He cried out from the information overload wracking through his systems. This was a double whammy from two Sparks, so it was double the information. The other pair gave a soft cry as they imprinted on Starscream the information required. They couldn't claim that it wasn't a good feeling doing so because of the energy. _

_The three Sparks separated when the imprinting merge completed. Starscream was offline. They figured it would happen. The energy spent made the two tired as well. _

_And that is why Starscream woke up hours later in a ball of metal, bonded with the infamous duo in a Trine. He was being held between the two protectively. He just laid there unmoving, wondering how in Primus he managed to get into these situations._

* * *

He remembered the day Megatron had appointed him…

_Starscream arrived at the Officer building when he had been called. Megatron had called all of them there for a special meeting, including Thundercracker and Skywarp. Neither admitted to taking Starscream to complete their trine, but they would make mention of it here._

_He had wanted to stay as close to Megatron as he could since he could last remember. If having to play Megatron's game was how to do it, then it was gonna happen. Some of the things he did he was appalled at himself for it, but he had to. He wasn't surprised when he'd gotten the call, but he could pretend._

"_Now that you are all here, I wanted to tell you my decisions from here on out." Megatron started. When silence returned him he continued, "I am going to be making Starscream my Second in Command." Of course growling started. Some of jealousy, some of anger, but none spoke up._

"_He is also going to be the new Air Commander of the Decepticons and the leader of all Seekers."_

_One of the officers had heard quite enough, "This is crazy. He is a rookie!"_

_Megatron slinked up behind the one who spoke and grabbed him by the throat almost too gently, "Do not question me…" his voice nearly purred, "My decision is final. Question me again and they will never recover all of your parts."_

_When Megatron had said what he had to, Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to where Starscream was standing, "We also have an announcement to make," everyone's attention went to them._

"_Starscream is our third chosen trine mate. We have completed the bonding ritual as of a few orns ago. Mess with him, we will kill you where you stand." Silence only returned them. "This information does not leave this room."_

* * *

"_I'm telling you, one day I will take the Decepticons from under Megatron's nose!"_

"_Look at what you're saying 'Screamer." Thundercracker's voice held so much doubt.  
_

"_I know exactly what I am saying! The Decepticons will belong to me!"_

"_He will kill you."_

_They knew they had chosen him. But they could not understand why he suddenly wanted the Decepticons. Had Megatron broken him down? _

He should have explained himself better to his Trine-Mates. He should have told them his motives. That he knew the tyranny Megatron ruled with and wanted to end the war. Especially after the femmes and Sparklings had been destroyed. He had failed anyway when Ladiesman217 had destroyed the cube, however. The only good out of that was Megatron's demise and his claim on the Decepticons.

Had he known then what he knew now… that he would actually end up being the leader, he probably would have gone about things differently. Everything happens the way it does for a reason though, right?

* * *

He still believed he should have done more for the femmes. Instead he hid like a coward in Kalis. Megatron had sent him and his Trine there for a special mission, thus taking them out of the massacre. He did what he could over the Decepticon main spread-link,_ "Megatron you've gone mad!"_

"_Shut up Starscream! Do as I command you insufferable twit!"_

"_You're out of your mind! How could killing all femmes and Sparkling be good for any one of us? The Allspark can't be our sole means of gaining mechs! They aren't built as well!"_

"_I make the decisions, not you! Do not question my authority! So help me Starscream…!"_

"_Hey, 'Screamer is right! Why kill them? The Allspark is in the Autobot's possession!" came another voice. Starscream wasn't entirely sure who it was considering all the yelling that was going on._

"_I won't do it." It was the first time Starscream ventured to stand up to Megatron._

"_Do as I say, Starscream!"_

_After the femme massacres, he and his trine got caught. Because of his mouth all three of them were brutally beaten by Megatron for their insubordination. His Trine suffered just as badly, but they never blamed him. _

_Not one of them could shield themselves from the other. Being in a trine also had its downfalls, as Starscream would find out, especially when an expert took down all of their firewalls. Should he live through this horror, he would make sure he would be in command of the Decepticons._

Starscream wondered why he had kept Soundwave around after that. He hated him for it the fact that he made the three suffer like that. But he kept him around and grew to trust him. He also knew better than to get on the bad side of Soundwave. Because some of those horror stories about Soundwave were true, and one never really wanted to find out which one it was.

_

* * *

_

Starscream decided he would do what he could for the species and Decepticons and hopefully make everyone happy. And the species number one priority was the femme hiding in Tranquility with his newborn Sparkling. He would not fail this time.

* * *

_So yeah. I hope that helps :P_

_And for you pervs out there, the merging will be explained later on! It's not what you think :P_


	3. The Life of A Quantum Psychic

A/N: _Welcome back! Ha. Yeah, you're prolly curious about Soundwave and the parts the 'Con played in Barricade, Starscream and others' lives in Barricade Surprise, so here you are._

_This gives a bit of background to everyone's fav CO._

_Hope it makes sense._

* * *

Soundwave was considered a mech of high importance in the Decepticons. No one really knew how Soundwave even made it into the Decepticons or how he kept his place in ranks – he just did. There were many things about Soundwave that was a clear sign that read 'do not tamper with', and with good reason. Megatron believed Soundwave was so loyal because he was as ruthless as himself at times.

If only he knew what Soundwave was really all about…

* * *

Soundwave was appointed Megatron's Communications Officer because of 'his' unique abilities. 'He' was Megatron's right-hand-man because the telepath was believed to be just that loyal. Soundwave allowed them to believe what they wanted, for whatever those mechs told themselves at night so they could sleep better made no difference to 'him'. It just showed how much they really didn't know.

The CO heard a lot more than she let on and was not afraid to use what she'd found out to keep her place in the Decepticon hierarchy. Sometimes lives were at stake, other times that wasn't the case. One thing was for certain… she would not be jeopardized, and neither would her position.

Soundwave went along; doing what was asked without question. It wasn't that she didn't want to know, it was better to not ask and let others assume things – because she did know. The tyrant assumed that Soundwave was all obedient. Soundwave went off of the assumptions to its fullest.

What others _did_ know is that Soundwave was to be feared just as Megatron was. There was a lot to fear about the telepath. When Megatron employed Soundwave's abilities, it was usually for nefarious ways to get information or kill. Soundwave complied, being as at the time, she really didn't care about what was going on around her.

* * *

No one questioned when the 'Con appeared one day with a set of twin symbiots called Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. The telepath told Megatron that they had been acquired for aerial work and were commanded under him and no one else. Megatron accepted it without question, figuring more mechs for the Decepticon Cause was a good thing.

The next appearance of a symbiot was when Soundwave returned with Ravage, claiming the speed of the symbiot was useful for hunting. Again, Megatron accepted this.

It was soon after the wars broke out did Soundwave appear with two more symbiots called Rumble and Frenzy. Again it went unquestioned. Soundwave was quite pleased. So was the one who knew about them as well.

* * *

Early in the Autobot and Decepticon war, one night, while all was as well as could be in the Decepticons, Soundwave had been unusually tired and thus went into a deep recharge with all of her 'symbiots'. During that recharge, Soundwave's life would be changed forever and she would have a new meaning. She was shown things that would make a god cry.

It was wars, this was something Soundwave was familiar with. However, they made no sense because it was showing degradation of many lives, both Autobot and Decepticon. Soundwave hadn't expected the wars to escalate to such mass extinction. Then there was the disappearance of the Allspark. Soundwave didn't know how, why or when the Allspark would vanish; only that it was coming. Then she was shown the catastrophe of a huge massacre and a planet left in ruins. Again, she had no idea how, when or why, but knew it would happen.

The telepath woke abruptly, wondering what she had seen. She knew it wasn't any normal dream sequence.

Now, Soundwave usually wasn't one to run to the rescue of others, but when she woke up, she knew she had to do something. She knew Megatron was probably behind what was coming, and so she started her own plans through the holes she had left in her wake.

From this position, she could watch everything, do basically what she wanted and no one needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Watching Runner was rather easy and interesting. The 'mech' had made quite a name for 'himself'. It was well known that the youngling was the Commander of the Race Track Patrol, four of the fastest racers of Vos. Soundwave watched when others challenged Runner's position, and Runner took them all on without fear. This youngling would do the Decepticons wonders with her speed. As an added bonus, everyone thought she was a mech.

…How wonderfully convenient.

Catching Runner was not as hard as everyone made it out to be… at least not to Soundwave. The stoic 'Con just waited for the perfect opportunity since she was about as patient as they came. She had heard down the line that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had captured Roller Force and used that to find the Commander. It hadn't taken long, as Runner usually came quickly to get them out of whatever trouble they had gotten into.

She waited until Runner came into the building where Roller Force was hidden. In one hand, Soundwave held a small switch, and an injector spike in the other. When the youngling had gotten close enough, she reached out and grabbed the femme, stuck her in the neck and pressed the switch all so fast that Runner did not have time to call out to the others. A darkness appeared behind them both and Soundwave stepped through, leaving Motorhead and Groundhog at a complete loss as to where their commander could have gone.

* * *

When Soundwave arrived at her destination, she hadn't let anyone know she was gone. Her 'symbiots' were waiting for her to assist where needed. She had chosen this particular place because not only was it still running, but also it had long since been abandoned. No one would come here and being it was one of Hook's old medical bays, it had everything Soundwave would need. Soundwave preferred that no one find out about this and she laid Runner out on a berth.

"What's gonna happen to the youngling?" A voice came. "Why did you take him?"

Soundwave glanced over at Laserbeak as she continued with her hands on the femme, "I'm going to shar _her_ into maturity."

"That's a _femme_? I thought it was a mech." The small 'Con replied.

"So does everyone else, and it will remain that way." Sound wave droned.

"Why?"

"The same reason everyone thinks you're symbiots."

"To protect hi – I mean her?"

"Yes."

"What from?"

"I don't know." Soundwave answered honestly. "Something is coming,"

"Megatron is gonna be mad."

"Megatron isn't going to know."

Laserbeak smirked at Soundwave, "You're good."

"Of course I am good." Soundwave replied. Laserbeak didn't need to see Soundwave's face to know she was smiling herself.

* * *

The telepath buckled Runner down and moved the berth into an upright position, making sure the commander could not get free so she could work. While Runner was out cold, she went about connecting a line that had a Energon-serum that was made specifically for sharring. It was usually used to help Sparkling and Younglings into their next stage, but this time it would be used to mature. Runner should have been thankful she was in stasis for this, because it was extremely painful and stressful on the Spark.

She added an accelerator to the serum which would bring the total mature sharring time down to a few hours. It took a few minutes for it to begin and the young femme's body began to jerk and seize from the forced shar.

When Soundwave was satisfied that the sharring had begun without a problem, she went to the various weapons she had laid out and began preparing the youngling on the table for them. The telepath made sure upgraded implants were installed by the time Runner was done sharring. First to be placed, was the Pulse Rifle. It was the only long-range weapon the femme would be equipped with and it was very light so it didn't hinder her speed much. It also didn't do a lot of damage because of how small it was.

Next was what was called an expansion-flail. A close range weapon was stored in the arm of the user and ejected when needed. It could be spun, swung and it could do a lot of damage if the femme mastered it. Soundwave monitored how the femme's systems took to the new weapons and programs as she compacted the flail and set it to connect to one of Barricade's wrists.

Next was a reconstruction of the femme's arms. It was a modifier to her already powerful strength that she could take advantage of. Inside of each arm were hydraulic pistons. With the upgrade, the femme would pack a far more powerful punch, making her very effective in close combat. After her arms were done, she went about setting the processors of the offline femme's sharring to light armor rather than heavy. This femme would not be used in front lines.

With all of the femme's body, programs and systems upgrading, Soundwave moved onto one the most important part of her work.

Runner would need to vanish off the face of Cybertron. To do this, she had to do a simple 'manipulation of processors'. Something Megatron employed frequently. It wouldn't be much, only a designation change. With that, Runner also received a new name and purpose. Barricade. With the name Barricade was also put into the Decepticon systems as a shock trooper. This would keep her work light. It would also make it so that no one would look much at Barricade as anything more, which was fine. The youngling didn't need attention.

Soundwave unhooked the femme and let her free, knowing everything was in its final stages. There would be some small programming and installing. It was about 3 hours later when Barricade began stirring. She watched from the shadows as Barricade came online for the first time since the femme had been brought into this place.

Soundwave had kept the room was lit while she watched, having Laserbeak and Buzzsaw go back to their holds for now. Soundwave made sure that all Barricade could see was darkness and her visor. There was a small light from the door that was lit so it wasn't pitch black. The telepath kept monitors on Barricade to make sure everything went flawlessly.

* * *

It was then that Barricade began trying to move. "I wouldn't suggest moving too quickly. Your hydraulics and mains need to get used to the new upgrades, Barricade." Soundwave said from the side. She made sure she stated the new 'Con's name to see the femme's reaction. When Barricade didn't question the designation, Soundwave was satisfied that all went well with the manipulation.

Barricade lowered her arm, a bit surprised, having not registered that anyone else was in here. She looked around finding a mech standing off to the side. Come to think of it, it did feel weighted, "What upgrades? I didn't require any upgrades. What did you do to me?"

Soundwave never moved, her gaze never leaving the shock trooper. "Armor and weapons,"

Soundwave watched the heated stare from the new Decepticon recruit. "I had armor and weapons," Barricade hissed as her systems set to installing software immediately.

"These are armor and weapons you will be using from now on. You have also been sharred into your mature form." Soundwave told the femme. It would be up to Barricade to learn her new additions.

"What? Why? I wasn't due for orns,"

There was no reason for Barricade to know why it had happened. "Welcome to the Decepticons," the telepath droned.

"Who are you?" Barricade asked. Soundwave could tell that Barricade was not in the least bit happy and probably a little scared.

"Never mind, Barricade. You need not know." The telepath responded, still not moving from the shadows.

"Why am I here? Where is my team?" Barricade growled angrily.

"You have been recruited for the Decepticon cause. Your new orders and programming should be complete in a few breems. You are to remain here until further notice." Soundwave wouldn't tell Barricade that her team would never find her and she would never find them. It was a simple 'forget this, forget that' deal. Nothing a little amnesia never hurt anyone.

Soundwave continued to stare at the femme. She watched Barricade look down at herself then back to the shadows where she knew the telepath was hiding. "Why was I recruited to the Decepticons? I didn't want anything to do with them then, and I don't now."

"You will change your tune." With that, Soundwave moved from the shadows. Barricade watched the telepath with dread. With that, Soundwave left and locked the door.

No one was allowed in, and Barricade was not allowed out until her programming and such had completed. It was for the protection of the shock trooper. It would be a one way ticket to the pit if she came running out wondering what was going on.

The programming would continue to filter into the femme's processors until Barricade belonged to the Decepticons completely and only then would she be set free.

* * *

Soundwave continued to check up on Barricade from the sides. The 'mech' proved very useful as time went by, doing 'his' job as 'he' should. There was a satisfied smirk from the telepath. Hopefully the 'mech' Barricade would live through the Pit yet to come and onto see better days.

* * *

_Hope that gives a better explanation of her interaction with Barricade._

_Of course, there's more to that. We all know what she did to Barricade. But she also played a big part in Starscream's life and in Thundercracker's life (expect something about them as well ;)), along with many others. If ever there was a guardian angel for the femmes, it would be Soundwave. And who better to _not_ suspect? After all, no one questioned 'him' in fear of retaliation. Ha!_

_Also! There's a poll on my profile. While in preps of doing Barricade Surprise's sequel, I wanna know who all you guys came to love through the first story. It's kinda important as to what I do with who, their fate is _somewhat_ in your hands. You can choose up to three chars. (The more votes a char gets, the less likely they are to meet an unfortunate end... maybe ;))  
_


	4. Thundercracker's Difficulty

A/N: _This was moved to M. Yes. With good reason. I hemmed and hawed over the idea of posting this or not. _

_*thinks about it some more and shrugs* here goes nothing... *hides!*  
_

Warnings: _NC._

_Now while I love TC, everyone's got a history. Some histories are a little worse than others. It may explain some things. _

*note*: _you may find there's a constant switching of 'she' to 'he' and back again, hopefully you follow why._

* * *

It was for no other reason than the fact Seekers were known to be possessive – too possessive. They were also known to do things to femmes, especially other Seeker femmes. It isn't that Thundercracker didn't trust her Trine not to do this, it was that underlying 'what if…?' that made her decide. Since neither bothered to ask, she never bothered to supply that kind of information and made sure they wouldn't find out.

Because contrary to popular belief, things _could_ be hidden between Trined Seekers… one just needed to know how to go about it doing it right.

* * *

The infamous Trine was one of the best the Decepticons had. They'd yet to have been grounded permanently, although sometimes they came pretty close...

It wasn't often that Thundercracker and Skywarp were found separate. It was even more uncommon to find them without Starscream. He would get one alone. He would do what none other could do. He just had to get the timing right. He knew he couldn't take on two of them, and Skywarp could teleport. Starscream was almost unchallenged in the sky so that left Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was fast, but he was basically average in speed when it came to Seekers. He also couldn't teleport. No, this Seeker's specialty was focusing sound and air together into a narrow beam of energy. It packed quite a wallop, but unfortunately, the downfall to his ability was that it was hard to find the elements needed to use it so it was not used often. It was usually used as a last ditch resort.

Therefore, with Thundercracker using that as his last line of defense, it would be easy to take him down if he could dodge that shot, if the blue Seeker even used it. The mech laid his plan into action, following the Seekers once in a while to learn any pattern. When he found a moment when Thundercracker was separate from them all, he seized it.

* * *

Thundercracker wasn't entirely sure what happened. He remembered a blast to the processors from somewhere and the next thing he knew, he was in some really dark room, shackled to the wall with serum enhanced cuffs . He also felt like he had played chicken with a moon – and lost. Because, damn was he sore.

His optics came online and he looked about, trying to assess where he might be and who was here, if anyone. When he found no one else in the room with him, he went about scanning the area. He could only assume he was in a prison cell of sorts and immediately went about hunting for his Trine. When he got static in return, fear set into his Spark.

Hoping to hail them on the Decepticon main spread-link, he found his communications offline. Panic overcame the blue Seeker. That's when he started to try to get free and other more worrisome questions started creeping into his mind. As soon as he hit the end of the chains, he felt a sharp and horrible pain in his mind that made him abruptly stop and drop. He tried to fiddle with the cuffs only to have that same pain go through his mind again.

He stopped dead when he heard footsteps getting closer. He didn't even move a gyro, listening to where the footsteps were coming from and possibly, where they were going. He turned his head and his optics narrowed when whoever it was stopped at the door in front of him. The door swung open and instantly he grew angry, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Ignoring the questions, the mech stepped into the room and grinned. "You're finally awake."

"What have you done to me? Where's my Trine?!" Thundercracker hissed darkly as the mech grew closer. He snagged his head away when the mech grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at him. The blue 'Con head-knocked the mech.

The mech staggered back and grabbed for his face where he'd been hit, "Damn you!" He reached out, grabbed Thundercracker by the throat with one hand, and squeezed on his wing with another, making him screech.

When the mech let up, Thundercracker took a moment to orient himself. "You have signed your death warrant. Set me free while I still have the mind not to rip you to shreds." The blue 'Con demanded evenly.

"Not a chance. You're mine, Seeker."

* * *

It was when Skywarp went to address TC on the Trine spread-link was there sudden worry. Only static returned him. He went to find him by other means and panicked when he got nothing. He veered to the last known place Thundercracker was and found him gone, "We have a really big problem, 'Screamer!"

"Where is 'Cracker?"

"That's the problem. He's missing!"

And that's when the two started on the hunt for their Trine-Mate, wondering what had happened.

* * *

The mech held Thundercracker by his wing, digging his claws when the Seeker lurched, trying to get free. "What do you want?" the blue 'Con demanded. He hissed, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"I got what I want." The mech replied, looking the blue Seeker up and down with a smirk. He let up on his wing, but still held him in case he tried to get away again.

"What do you want with me?"

"Actually, it seems I got quite a deal here. I am very lucky you were the only one convenient enough at the time. They said that you three couldn't be taken down. It seems I have just proven them wrong."

Not wanting to hear it, Thundercracker went to pull again. "Let me go! Now!"

"Oh no, I found out something about you while I was disabling your weapons." The mech drew closer, running his claw down Thundercracker's torso, pressing his fingers in a seductive manner at the seams. "There's no way I'd let you go."

"S-Stop! What are you doing…?" Thundercracker hissed, trying to pull away from the touches. It never occurred to her that someone would figure her out. Perhaps because she was too pissed off to think about it.

"I know your little secret. Do your Trine mates know you're a femme?" A second hand traced down Thundercracker's side and over her leg. "Judging by how they act, I am gonna say no." She twitched from his touch, surprised he'd found out. "They would have taken this a long time ago."

Thundercracker gasped as the mech grabbed a hold of her chest and yanked hard, ripping her open to reveal her Spark and her Spark-port. He was pleased to find that she was untouched. "This is going to be fun." He grinned, reaching his claws around Thundercracker's Spark, lightly caressing the port cover. "They say you're the most unafraid. I guess they were wrong about that too." He continued to caress her, watching her squirm as she tried to get away.

Thundercracker shied and tried to slap him away from her, "Stop!" The mech smirked at her

"I often wondered what made femme Seekers so desirable." The mech pulled Thundercracker closer, watching the fear rise in her optics when his own chest began to crack open. He peered to her Spark and then back at her optics. "The infamous Thundercracker,"

"You'll never get away with this. My Trine will kill you where you stand." Hatred filled her and she screeched, still trying to get away.

"The funny thing is… they can't find you." The mech smirked. When she pulled back, he suddenly grabbed her by her arms and lifted her, slamming her against the wall. She cried out as her thrusters became smashed, but the mech did not care. He made sure she was secure and immediately went at her, thrusting his chest against hers violently. His chest opened fully as he did this, lowering the risk of an attack to his Spark from the femme.

His Spark automatically went to hers and brushed in an attempt to merge. Thundercracker's Spark refused, violently shying from him. It zapped him, causing him to flinch, but it did not stop him.

He hissed at the zaps from her, not caring anymore for a merge. The energy building between them was enough. There was something else he was interested in. He rumbled, ignoring the femme's cries in pain. Thundercracker still tried to pull away, scratching her thrusters painfully on the wall. "What will they do when they find out I was your first?"

This was not fair. She had never been caught like this – especially so easily! Primus could not be this cruel. Her Trine had to come.

Thundercracker shrieked, using the fact he had her against the wall to try to kick her way free when his Spark- Port met hers. "No!" He groaned from the energy coursing through his systems and in want of more, he pressed harder. The femme screamed from the pain when he forcefully penetrated her. She firewalled him as much as possible. With any luck, the Spark-Mating would fail. The deeper he went the more she firewalled him.

The mech grunted when the energies between them became too much. Thundercracker only wanted him to stop, still twitching to get free when she felt something coming to her she hadn't felt before – something she did not want – not with him.

"That's right, little Seeker," The mech hissed into her audio, "let's see how good of overloaders you creatures really are."

* * *

Having no luck for hours, the Trine was nowhere ready to give up. They would search until they found Thundercracker or the Sparks gave out. As they searched, they had also forgotten about their duties. When Megatron got on them, they both had to stop until later, otherwise he'd probably beat them for disobeying. Neither could afford the time it would take to repair.

As soon as they were free again, they hunted furiously. Even the Autobots had no idea where he was, and the Autobots were often behind Decepticon disappearances. Thundercracker had to be somewhere. They would not believe for one second that he was dead.

* * *

Over the next few days, Thundercracker was subjected to the mech who had captured her. She hoped every day that her Trine-Mates would find her. She was so sore, having been forced into linking every time that putrid mech came around. She didn't know how much longer she could go without breaking. She knew she was tough… everyone knew she was tough, but sometimes toughness had their limits.

Thankfully, so far, he had failed at mating himself with her. She was thankful Hook had shared that one upgrade.

* * *

Finally, Skywarp and Starscream caught a break, hearing about how one of the 'infamous Decepticon Trine' was caught. They found out where he was being held and prepared to take on Megatron himself to get to him. They had little to go on, not even a name, just where. That was all they needed.

When they arrived at the building, Thundercracker could already sense them, but she could not place them. She whined when she knew she couldn't call for them, her vocal processors being offline. It took a few minutes but she could finally hear them getting close. It was the weapon-fire that alerted her of their presence as the two stormed the place.

The doors burst open. The first thing Thundercracker thought was that the mech had come to take her out of the place and put her somewhere else. She shied back, pressing herself against a wall in fear. Skywarp didn't even recognize the blue Seeker, squinting at the armor and metal on the ground. He certainly didn't recognize Thundercracker by how he was acting, either. Never had he seen his Trine-Mate act like this, "TC?"

"Sk…*crack*…" The blue Seeker tried to speak, but couldn't. Her voice came out all garbled. She remained quiet, huddling, yet wanting to go to her Trine. She wanted to be secure in their arms, but she also knew that the mech who had abused her was still around so she didn't move.

Starscream followed Skywarp in as they ran for Thundercracker. Thundercracker curled in on herself as they approached, hiding her shame with her hands. Skywarp knelt down to the blue Seeker, "Primus, what has happened to you?"

Thundercracker reached for both of her Trine-Mates, happy they had finally come. Happy they hadn't given up on her. Her vocal processors cracked and squeaked as she tried to speak.

"Shh, don't talk right now. We'll get you out of here," Starscream assured, assessing the blue Seeker's damage.

* * *

"Hey!" Everyone stopped and turned at the same time. Thundercracker reeled away, huddling against the wall again. Starscream and Skywarp both growled very dangerously at the voice.

The mech who stepped through the threshold just then realized who was in there. He knew he wasn't getting away as soon as his optics fixed on theirs. Starscream moved quickly grabbing the mech and pulled him roughly, yanking the mech off his feet. Skywarp also grabbed the mech, his hands squeezing as he broke servos on him without care. Listening to him cry out was sweet to their audio receptors. Starscream got into the mech's face, pointing to Thundercracker, "_You_ did this?"

As they brought him closer, they weren't sure if they were more appalled or sorry when Thundercracker actually tried to climb the walls to get away from the mech. Skywarp nodded, "That's all I need for an answer." He turned sharply to the mech, "Thought you would get away with desecrating our Trine-mate?" the black Seeker reached out and bent the mech's arm backwards, snapping it with little effort. The mech let out a strangled cry. "Did you think we would not find him?"

Starscream tried his best to calm Thundercracker, petting his wings in a reassuring manner. Thundercracker was either too upset or could just not comprehend Starscream's intentions and flailed in the silver Seeker's arms. "Calm TC!"

"No one messes with us. _No one_." Skywarp hissed dangerously. He pushed the mech back harshly and leapt at him with his feet and hands, bringing the mech down in a loud clatter. Starscream turned from Thundercracker and joined him.

Thundercracker watched in silence while her Trine-Mates attacked the mech ferociously. She listened as he screamed in agony while they ripped him apart piece by piece. The twitching and sparking body slumped down. There was no telling what exactly was lying there when the two Seekers were done.

* * *

When they had made it back to base, of course Megatron was miffed his soldiers had disappeared, and cared little that Thundercracker was hurt. Starscream tried explaining, but Megatron wanted nothing to do with it.

When they got him to their room, Starscream laid him out. They would have brought him to Hook in the first place, but Thundercracker absolutely refused, fighting the best he could to stay away. Thundercracker had passed out from a pure freak-rush and Starscream couldn't figure out why it happened. Thundercracker never just freaked out. He was more collected than himself and Skywarp put together. That's what made him so good.

Starscream looked the blue 'Con over, checking if they could do this on their own. Thundercracker's chest plating was newly repaired, and he lightly opened it. He did a quick check, finding extra outage, but found nothing that could be causing it right off. His attention was then diverted to other things.

"Hey, uh, 'Warp?" He called the black Seeker over while he continued to look TC over.

"What is it? He needs to go to Hook?"

"I don't think so. Can you get me a few Energon supplements while I finish checking him over?"

"Sure thing," Skywarp left the room, leaving Starscream to continue going over the blue Seeker.

"What did they do to you, 'Cracker?" Starscream asked the offline Seeker.

Thundercracker didn't respond, and it isn't as if Starscream was expecting one as he checked his body. Whoever that mech was had done some severe damage, but nothing that wouldn't heal on its own. As Starscream continued, he noticed just how much of Thundercracker could self heal. It was all of it – but why?

He could see where scars still remained, showing how fresh this new damage had been. Skywarp returned to see Starscream steaming mad yet again, "Hey, you alright?"

"No." the silver Seeker replied, "I'm not. Someone has been deliberately hurting him just enough that it wouldn't permanently damage him." He pointed to a scar, "See this? These injuries are fresh, but never enough to do any lasting damage."

Skywarp stared in sickened shock and wonder, "What were they doing to him, 'Screamer?"

"I don't know." Starscream whispered in reply, getting to work on Thundercracker's vocals. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, but the self-repair had been damaged. It was a rather quick and easy fix.

* * *

For weeks, Thundercracker stuck to her Trine like glue. She was never found alone, making sure her work kept her with at least one of them. She'd also used what had happened to her in battle, being especially vicious with how she killed.

They thought about questioning Thundercracker's odd behavior, but neither did. Starscream and Skywarp were a little confused, but also realized that this had to be the most Thundercracker had ever been traumatized in his life. They were pleased when he finally started to be himself again.

It was when they recharged, did Thundercracker worry them the most. They always slept together and they always slept in a ball. He would wake in the middle of the night screaming, waking them both – and sometimes most assuredly everyone else on base. Skywarp and Starscream made sure they provided the protection and reassurance Thundercracker needed, even though he was becoming quite needy and well… _affectionate_, something they found a little disturbing. It kind of annoyed them, but they let it pass, blaming his trauma.

* * *

It was a couple of months later when Megatron had ordered a mass destruction of the femmes and sparklings all over Cybertron.

It was also then that they were attacked by said deranged leader because they refused to obey. When they were brought into another set of chambers, Soundwave was standing there. No one could read his features, which made them worry they were really in for it now. They knew what Soundwave was capable of.

At first, the three were buckled down each to a separate berth and Soundwave took readings of them all. The telepath took a great interest in both Starscream and Thundercracker that day.

* * *

Soundwave's interest was on Thundercracker first. The telepath set a block between the three's bond, and for the first time since they had Trined, they were completely alone in a sense. It was quite stressful on a trine to be Spark-silenced. Soundwave separated the three, pulling Thundercracker into a separate room to the side and stepped closer.

Thundercracker struggled in her binds as Soundwave approached. The telepath ignored the femme's efforts to get free and flicked open her chest with relative ease to reveal something she hadn't expected. Judging by the output of Thundercracker's Spark, Soundwave could only deduce what had happened, "Your Trine mates still do not know about this. Why did you keep it from them?"

Of course, the telepath was curious. It was interesting to know what made this Seeker hide herself from her Trine. Thundercracker remained silent as Soundwave waited for an answer. The stoic 'Con realized that Thundercracker wasn't going to speak, "You should be killed. Megatron's orders."

Thundercracker expected the worst, hoping it would be a quick and painless death as well hoping it wouldn't hurt her Trine too much. But to her amazement, Soundwave didn't make a move to kill her. Instead, the telepath chose a different and very unexpected route. "I am not going to kill you. But I must destroy your Sparkling."

Just by Soundwave's tone, Thundercracker knew there was no getting out of this. She knew when she was screwed, "Don't… don't kill it."

"Why not? You were beaten and raped. Why would you want to keep it? You and it will be killed as soon as it's born."

"That's why I defied Megatron's orders. He's deranged, Soundwave!"

The telepath ignored the comment about their leader, "I can't allow it to be born. You will continue your guise as a mech. I will kill you and your Trine myself in the worst possible way if you admit any of this – even to them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons."

Thundercracker knew when not to disagree with Soundwave, and this was one of those times. She looked down, then back at the CO. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes." Soundwave went for it. Thundercracker watched in horrified silence as the mech approached. The telepath reached into the blue Seeker. The blue femme's body started twitched and constricted itself against its trusses and she screamed as loud as her vocals could go. She heard what could only be a low toned crunching zap. It had to be the worst possible sound ever to assault her audios. "No," she whimpered. From the shock of the kill, the blue Seeker passed out.

Soundwave also made sure that Thundercracker wouldn't go out of mourning for a very… long… time. Therefore, she would not seek a mate. It was the one silent hold that Soundwave kept on the Seeker. This made sure the blue femme would not go into a cycle and give herself away.

Hopefully Thundercracker would live through the Pit yet to come, and onto see days when the hold could be lifted.

* * *

The scream from the other room startled both Starscream and Skywarp. It was rather loud and a distinguishable pained cry. Both of the other Seekers began trying to get free to get to their Trine-Mate. He didn't need to suffer again. To their surprise, Thundercracker's screams abruptly ended.

* * *

_So there some explanation to that. Also it shows what part Soundwave played in Thundercracker's life. And yes, Soundwave did do the unthinkable. But come on, wouldn't you rather see a mini 'Warp running around instead? Yeah, me too ;)  
_


	5. Secrets Shared

A/N:_ After some deliberating with myself, I am posting this.  
_

_Warnings: What do you_ think_ it would be for when Skywarp discovers about Thundercracker? *evil smirk* It's M for a reason :D  
_

_So. TC has a secret she wants to share :D Wonder how 'Warp will react to this :D  
_

* * *

Soundwave had been watching Barricade and Starscream for some time. It was on what she was observing did she finally make the decision. She already knew that Thundercracker had an attraction to Skywarp. It was obvious to someone who was watching the two.

…it was time.

* * *

Skywarp had been sitting lazily with Thundercracker observing the desert on a quiet night. Luckily, Starscream was currently only Primus knew where with Barricade and that set just fine with Skywarp. He had Thundercracker all to himself. What could be better? When he felt optics boring into him, he looked over to find Thundercracker staring at him, "Problem?" He hadn't expected a claw to trace over his wing. While he didn't mind it at first, the sudden suggestive touches caused him to look sharply to the one doing it. "What are you doing?"

Thundercracker didn't respond. She had no idea where the urge had come from, she just knew what she wanted and she wanted it _now_. Skywarp hadn't even had time to react when the blue Seeker plowed him to the ground, was holding him by his arms and straddling his waist. She glared at him with a look he'd never seen before. He was baffled, but he'd play along. "Hey! Watch it, I'm delicate!"

Thundercracker ignored her Trine-Mate, grinning when she looked to his chest, "Open up, 'Warp,"

Well if he wanted a merge, he wouldn't deny him, but usually there was a reason. This came out of absolutely nowhere! "Hey, hey, _hey_!" he cried as he felt Thundercracker's hand across his chest in a strange manner, driving a funny feeling through his Spark. One that he was sure wasn't right – yet at the same time, it was rather arousing. Skywarp narrowed his optics in puzzlement when his chest parted slightly. "Oh, _oh_!" Thundercracker's hand gracing over his Spark chamber was almost too much. He groaned involuntarily. "Wh-what are you d-doing, TC?"

She had wanted to touch him like this for so long. Now… now she didn't care what Soundwave had promised, she wanted to show the black Seeker, her best friend, her secret. She wanted to give him her secret. He deserved it. Thundercracker ignored the mech's babble, smirking as she crawled up him, "Shut up," she told him, her fingers caressing his Spark chamber in a seductive manner. She watched Skywarp squirm.

Skywarp wasn't positive on how to act. He was getting urges he could not understand. Mostly because they were urges reserved for femmes. Thundercracker's sudden and unexpected advances did not only confuse Skywarp, but oddly, he wanted the blue Seeker to continue. He gasped lightly, "I'm… I'm so confused."

Thundercracker took his hand and held it close, letting him feel the heat from her Spark. "Don't be," she whispered.

Acting on whatever whim this Seeker was driving in him, he pressed his hand against Thundercracker's chest and wing, tracing the seams as he would with a femme. The reaction he got was priceless and really different than what he was expecting.

Thundercracker rumbled and pressed into his touch, encouraging him to stroke her moonlit blue armor. His hand on her was so comforting. She let out a deep sigh, the way his hand traced her seams was arousing. "I've come to a decision. I want _you_, 'Warp."

"I'm here." He said, still baffled. What did Thundercracker need him for? Why was he talking so strangely? What was that feeling that was going through him from TC's touches? "Shouldn't we talk about this over coff-GAH!" He gasped, surprised at Thundercracker's audacity when the blue Seeker reached into him and rubbed his Spark chamber deliberately in an attempt to get it open.

There was just no word for that was going on with the black mech now, "Tell me… what's going on," he threw his head back with a loud growl when TC stroked his Spark-Port cover.

"S-seriously…" He gasped, "Aw Primus, what…" He surprised himself when he arched into his Trine-Mate's touch against his better judgment, which was screaming at him that this was all wrong. It also felt weirdly good. "'Thunder, what has gotten into you…?"

The blue Seeker leaned down to him, nipping on his very sensitive wing. She heard him groan and felt the cover move way. "Are you ready?" her voice whispered into his audio. He had no idea that Thundercracker's voice could sound so good.

"Ready…? Ready for what?" He stopped Thundercracker and pushed the blue Seeker away, staring up in bewilderment.

His optics grew wide at Thundercracker's chest when it folded away a little, revealing something he _really_ hadn't expected. She saw him gawk and grinned. "Don't faint."

Oh, no… He didn't faint… Instead, Skywarp yelped and staggered back, knocking Thundercracker off of him. His chest slammed closed and he landed on his aft in a really funny way. "Primus, I really did it! I knew I should have listened to my creators! I warped wrong; I know it! This has _got _to be a different reality!" He tried to scurry back, staring, "There's just no way! Impossible!"

Thundercracker smirked and approached. He scurried further away, afraid, "Get away!"

The femme in disguise backed up from the black mech so he could get a hold of himself. She watched his reaction. Yes, waiting this long was certainly worth the look on the black Seeker's face. "Ha, and you thought 'Screamer got all the surprises,"

"W-What…?!" his optics wandered over _her_ Spark-port cover and he blinked several times. It had to be an illusion! "Seriously?" Skywarp stared in a stupor, "How could we not know, TC? I mean…" He paused, unsure of what to say.

He thought about it a moment, it explained when he always felt some peculiar attraction to the blue Seeker. He never admitted it, even to himself, but it was there. He sat up slowly, making sure he was seeing what he was really seeing. He still couldn't believe his own Trine-Mate had hidden something so important from them, "I don't believe it." He suddenly looked back toward the direction of the base before glancing back at Thundercracker. He sat up slowly. "I just don't fragging believe it, TC… _You_?"

While in this warped reality he was sure he was experiencing, he wanted to hold Thundercracker. He wanted to touch the blue Seeker like never before. He wanted to feel her like never before. But he then stopped dead in his tracks when a thought came to him, halting Thundercracker who had a strange glint in her optics. "Wait, wait, stop."

The blue femme moved to Skywarp again, "I have been very patient. But my patience has its limits." Thundercracker hissed, running her hand in a deliberate manner over his wing tip. Skywarp was caught between running away and allowing her to continue. She watched as the black mech's optics shuttered. Thundercracker shifted slightly.

Skywarp watched her move in such a seductive way, he stared at the femme kneeling between his still sprawled legs. He leaned back, eyeing the blue Seeker. "Way back when… when we found you. When you had been captured…" The black seeker frowned deeply.

"Shh." Thundercracker leaned closer to him, a hand going up his leg. He shuddered, but moved from her touch, unsure if he should trust what was going on. "What?" she asked, reasonably annoyed he was now rejecting her. Her chest closed off and she snorted at him.

Anger rose in his voice. "He raped you didn't he?" It was that dangerous calm that always made Skywarp seem more mystifying than usual. Something Thundercracker always found attractive, even if the words were a precursor to violence.

Thundercracker didn't respond, but he could see it in her optics. Skywarp knew for sure then, "That's what that mech had done to you." He frowned, "Why didn't you tell us?" He hit the ground next to Thundercracker, taking his frustrations out on the dirt and sand rather than his friend. "_Why_…? I don't… I don't understand!" He wasn't sure if he felt betrayed or hurt more.

"Just forget it. It's in the past; the mech is obviously dead. Be here in the now for me Skywarp."

Skywarp reached for her, going up on his knees, he put his arms around her."I'm sorry…" He pulled her close, a soft sigh escaping him when her body met his. It wasn't as if holding Thundercracker was something unusual for him either. He wrapped his arms about her in a tight hug, "You… you should have told us sooner." He whispered, nuzzling into her cheek-plates with his own. "I never would have let anything happen to you, 'Thunder."

She held onto him, returning the gentle nuzzle. Lightly tracing his wing with one hand, her other hand went around his back, softly flitting against his thruster. "I couldn't, 'Warp," she said softly. Just being in his arms in this way was so comforting, especially because his hold was more sensual than any other time. She nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He didn't want to let her go. Having Thundercracker close to him in this manner sent that sensation through his Spark again. He didn't act on it, still unsure of the situation as a whole. His main worry was that this was a dream and he was going to be woken from it, because that would_ really_ piss him off.

He stilled with conflicting emotion when he felt her mouth on his neck. His hands squeezed her ever so lightly and a sigh escaped him while he let her continue, "Ar…are you sure I'm not dreaming?" It was just way too good to be true.

She tightened on him, nipping at cables and lines, making the black mech shudder. "No, you're not dreaming." At the same time, her body rubbed against him.

"D-don't tease me, TC," he hissed. Arching himself toward his Trine-Mate's rather arousing ministrations. He let out a groan, "Unless you really want it now, I…" His optics went shut as he tried to stave off the quickly coming urge that came over him, "Primus!" The closeness of her body sent chills over him. Skywarp hitched in his vents when claws went up his torso again.

With what he knew now, he felt justified in his feelings for Thundercracker. Nevertheless, it was still… really, _really_ weird. Here he had believed that Thundercracker was a mech since he'd known her. And now she was coming onto him like a femme in heat. As if answering her actions, a new drive hit him, he lightly moved, pushing Thundercracker back, watching the femme as she went to the ground. Skywarp smirked at what lay under and waiting for him. "Are you sure?"

In answer, Thundercracker ran her leg against his. The black mech pressed himself against her with an aroused rumble. Their bodies against each other only drove them into more than just holding and petting. He began purring to her in a way he never had before. Thundercracker smiled up at him, "I'm sure, 'Warp."

Well if that wasn't an invitation, nothing was. It was unbelievable, but he certainly wasn't going to deny the rush of feelings going through him now. Skywarp's optics brightened in anticipation. Ha! How lucky had he just become?

Before he set about anything more, however, he wanted to enjoy this and more importantly, he wanted her to enjoy it. He was going to take his time with her. He leaned up and touched both hands across Thundercracker's chest, crawling his claws over her form. The femme arched against his hands as they worked her seams. He heard her vents hitch in a gasp from his touch and he smiled. He looked down to her parting chest plates, "I hope you're ready for this, because once I start…"

Her Spark began to peek once again from the touches, and he ran his fingers into her and over her Spark chamber. The blue Seeker groaned in pleasure while he did this, his touch sending sensations all through her that she could not ignore. **"Primus, 'Warp, don't stop…"**

Skywarp leaned down and kissed Thundercracker while he continued to caress her. The blue Seeker returned the kiss with just as much vigor; it was something she had wanted to do for a very long time. He smirked in anticipation as his chest came closer to hers. His fingers moved slowly to where her Spark-port cover was. He stroked it, urging her Spark-port forth and was rewarded when her torso parted away more as she prepared for him.

TC wrapped her legs about his waist as she felt an arm slide under her and wrap about her back. Skywarp could no longer hold himself back and leaned down, pressing himself against her in plead. He offered his Spark to her and she accepted, feeling hers twist and brush against his. In the frenzy for contact, Thundercracker squeezed while she held him against her.

Immediately he noticed there was a big difference in how her Spark reacted to his. He stared at her, lightly running his hand over her wing, enticing shivers from her. Skywarp quickly moved his hand to the side while she slammed her chest against his and his Spark covered hers. He let out a pitiful whimper in pleasure. His body tensed under her touch.

Thundercracker whined from the stimulation when he brushed her. He thrust his body roughly against her with a grunt, her rather exciting sounds driving him into a want for her he'd never felt before. He leaned up slightly and looked her in the optics. She didn't look afraid, in fact, she looked quite content. He watched her as he went after what the femme was offering. His body seemed to take on a life of its own as he positioned her.

Thundercracker's hands wandered his form as he moved her. She looked up at the growing desire in his optics, **"You do know 'Screamer's gonna flog us when he finds out."** She moved a hand between his parted chest plates, caressing his exposed Spark-port to tease him, making him hiss in excitement.

Skywarp stared at the blue Seeker, nearly buckling from her strokes. **"I **_**really**_** don't care about the youngling right now."** The black mech leaned down and roughly nipped her. Thundercracker pressed her own body against his with a moan. Her whimpers tempted him to press against her harder, his Spark-port coming ever so close, making the femme move her own hand. The blue Seeker ran her hands up his sides and over his shoulders, and she knew he enjoyed it because of the aroused rumble that came from him. He nuzzled into her once more with a growl in pleasure when his Spark-port touched hers.

He hissed from the building energies between them, thrusting himself upon her in an attempt for a Spark-link. His cables brushed her Spark-port gently, urging her. The femme groaned at the contact.

Deep in his mind, he hoped that TC wouldn't become frightened of him because of previous experiences because there was no stopping him now. Thundercracker shuddered as their heat rose and he twitched when he felt himself penetrate her. Thundercracker tensed under him and he was careful not to alarm her as he went deeper. **"Yep, I see us being torn into itty bitty pieces for this,"** he grinned.

She threw her head back as he continued to mate and share with her, he was going deeper than she ever thought possible. It was a welcoming relief she couldn't define, **"'Warp…!"**. He smiled at her reaction, thoroughly enjoying the fact she seemed to be in 10 different kinds of bliss.

"**Hold onto me,"** he said gently. It was then that he accessed his teleporting system and he warped with Thundercracker in his arms. When he left the teleport grid, he was in the air with her, precisely where he wanted to be, holding her against him. The rush of the air over her wings and the residual bolts from teleporting made her cry out in rapture. She had never felt something like this before. He moved around in the sky, making sure they were well outside of any visual range.

He felt her firewalls lower and roughly tightened her to him, a soft sigh escaping him. **"Belong to me, 'Cracker."** he hissed into her audio. His thrusters worked to keep them both afloat, making sure Thundercracker didn't need to use hers. They went higher in a strange display of turning and rising. Both of their Sparks emitted a bright light within the confines of their chests.

When the building feelings started to grow in Thundercracker, she held tighter to Skywarp. She felt similarities from when she had been caught; only it was different, stronger, better. This time it was with someone she wanted. Someone she had internally been attracted to and wanted to please. She wrapped her arm about his neck as Skywarp went higher. His arms holding her so tight to him only drove the vicarious feelings within her more, and she tensed into his shoulder. He held her tight, letting the euphoria build between them.

Suddenly her firewalls slammed back up, just before he could actually mate himself with her. He stopped, unsure of what was happening, **"What?"**

"**No, not yet. 'Screamer will feel it. He doesn't need to know. He has enough to worry about with Barricade."** Accepting Thundercracker's decision, Skywarp stopped the process of Spark-mating, the energies between them were enough, and the two cried out as the overload ran its course, the stars being the only witness to their display.

Skywarp smiled at Thundercracker. She only smiled back at him before her optics flickered and went offline, "That's my girl," he said gently, lowering slowly to the ground.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp both returned to the base. Soundwave was standing there staring at the blue Seeker. Before either could get away, the CO grabbed Thundercracker by the arm roughly. Thundercracker looked to the telepath and horror crossed her features when Soundwave's grip tightened.

Skywarp went to do something and Soundwave turned to him, pointing, "Back off." Soundwave proceeded to take Thundercracker outside and away from anyone else who could hear. Of course, Thundercracker figured she was in really deep shit because she had done what Soundwave had told her not to. When they were far enough away, Soundwave let the femme go.

"You Spark-mated with him?" a flash went across the telepath's visor.

Thundercracker shook her head, "No."

Soundwave nodded, "You will?"

"Yes,"

There was a hidden smile behind the facemask. Soundwave remained silent a moment, as if thinking. There was another glint to the CO's visor, "I have been watching Commander Starscream and Barricade. I lifted the block I had on you. I believe it is safe to say any future Sparklings will be welcomed."

"What? What block?"

"I placed a block on your mourning after…" Soundwave stopped, hoping no words needed to be spoken. When Thundercracker nodded in understanding, the telepath continued, "It was for the best. I hope to see a Sparkling soon."

"I hope so too." Thundercracker gave a smile. "He'd make a great mech creator."

"Yes he would. Why haven't you Spark-mated?"

Thundercracker answered, "I think its best that we wait. 'Screamer will feel it and he has enough to deal with right now. He doesn't need to be stressed because of us."

"Very well," and with that, Soundwave nodded and turned.

Thundercracker watched Soundwave leave, still smiling. She could almost feel the smile the telepath was giving off. "Thank you." She whispered. She had no idea if Soundwave had even heard her because the telepath never showed he'd heard anything.

* * *

_So there you have it :D  
_

_Hope you enjoyed :D_

_So... now that we have all of that... I think the next thing in line will be the start of the sequel. However, not entirely sure when that will happen. Eventually, promise ;)_


	6. The Discovery of a SixChanger

**A/N**: _You're prolly wondering... 'Why Sixshot and not Shockwave or Blaster or whatever' when it comes to him and Soundwave. Well, hopefully you'll find your answer in these two chapters. I say these, because its in two parts._

_Do enjoy and hope it doesn't confuse you! :D  
_

* * *

The Decepticons had many mechs that no one messed with. One of the ones on the top of that list was Sixshot. He didn't make his way up the ladder of the Decepticon hierarchy by earning it or kissing anyone's aft. He was deliberately put there because of what he was.

* * *

It was Shockwave who found him. He took on the nearly impossible task of studying the mech, watching him from the sides, getting what information he could on him. Shockwave was extremely careful, making sure the mech, who was neutral at the time, had no idea he was being watched. The commander had been drafting others for the Decepticon Cause when he found the loner.

As Shockwave watched him, he noted things about him. The stranger wasn't much of a social creature, staying to himself most of the time. He did not go to places many others frequented. He was found underground most of the time. The mech was a shadow dweller and a creature of the night. He'd taken an interest in him after he witnessed him take on a much larger Decepticon, one of Megatron's highest… or that is he _was_ one of Megatron's highest.

What had captured Shockwave's attention so much was_ how_ the mech went about it. The Commander was astounded at what he saw. The mech had changed forms three different times into four different modes!

From then on, this particular mech was deemed far too powerful by Shockwave's standards to be allowed to roam free. He would stop at nothing to get the killer into the Decepticons.

* * *

When Shockwave first approached him, the mech bristled dangerously at him. He was angry at the fact someone could now identify him. Panels snapped and switched around, showing he was ready to take the stranger on. With a weapon emerging from his hand, he growled deeply, "Just who in the pit do you think you are? What do you want?"

Shockwave didn't move, measuring the mech's aggressiveness. "I am the Commander of Kaon. Put your weapons away." The mech missed the sly hiss in Shockwave's voice, but he really wasn't paying attention.

"Kaon? That's Decepticon territory," the killer stated, still training his weapon on the intruder. "That would mean _you're_ Shockwave." He'd only heard that name more times than he could count. "Are you here about that slag-sucker I destroyed not too long ago? He did say he was someone of importance, I just don't remember how important. Could care less really… he got on my nerves."

Shockwave shook his head, "Compared to you, he was nothing. Have you ever thought of utmost glory?"

"Depends,"

"Imagine being able to do what you do now and make a living working for me." Shockwave was sure after some _proper_ training, he'd fit right in. "You could even be as high as I in ranks. I have noticed your nature, and I would like to introduce you to someone."

The other mech thought about it. Shockwave and all of the Decepticons were killers. They did what they want, when they wanted it. They were just like him, only they wore a brand. "What would I _want_ to work for you for? What do you have to offer than I don't already have?"

"Anonymity and power beyond your imagination," Shockwave left out the part that the mech would work only for him or Megatron. "…Anonymity from the Autobots, Decepticons and all others."

"I already did that until you showed up. You offer me nothing. Leave me be." The mech retracted his weapons and turned to leave.

When Shockwave realized this mech would not come willingly, he called for backup on the Decepticon spread-link. Soon after, without the mech's awareness, he was stalked. Shockwave coordinated the attack so he never saw them coming. The last thing the mech could remember was an excruciating pain in his neck before he passed out.

Shockwave glared down at the mech, "Take him to my holding cell and find Mindwipe. I will be there promptly, and then I am taking him to Megatron."

* * *

The teal and white mech was well aware that something wasn't right when he woke up. His processors pained him and he was not in the street where he knew he'd been attacked. His optics came into focus and he found himself in a room – more notably, a cell. He _was_ going to let Shockwave live… until now.

He looked up, seeing a blue and white mech glaring at him through the energy bars. Shockwave was standing beside the blue and white mech, looking down at him, "You _will_ work for me. You _will_ do as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yeah? Wanna tell me that while you're in here?" He challenged, downright pissed that these Decepticons thought they could do such a thing to him and not expect consequences for doing so.

Shockwave laughed at the newcomer, "Disable the bars." He told the blue one. As soon as he stepped in, the bars were replaced. He looked at the mech, who was now standing, though he appeared to be having difficulties.

The mech lunged at Shockwave, but Shockwave, already knowing he was drugged, moved. The commander brought his arm down across the mech's back as he missed, cracking armor and slamming him to the ground. "You fool!"

The mech felt dizzy as he went to stand again but it didn't deter him. Quickly he lunged again, but completely missed and Shockwave threw him into the opposite wall. That was about the time the newcomer painfully realized they'd done something to him and he was screwed.

He vaguely heard Shockwave say something about Mindwipe fixing him. For a moment, he figured they were talking about his injuries… until it dawned on him. The mech gave Shockwave a look of disgust that was hidden by his faceplate. He grumbled something and started drifting back into recharge, too pissed and tired to care what these mechs thought they were going to do with him. He'd deal with it later.

* * *

The mech's optics came into focus slowly. He could tell that someone had drugged his processors again. Must be how they keep one subdued, since he knew he couldn't fight like this. "Your weapons have been unlocked, however there will be no energy going to them, so they are still useless. Do you understand me?"

The newcomer didn't answer, his mini-gun on his left arm spun rapidly while other weapons emerged and then disappeared again, as if he were checking for himself. He tried engaging his close combat weapons as well. Primus help this jerk if only _one_ was operative…

When he realized that Shockwave was telling him the truth, he had no other option than to follow the commander.

* * *

Shockwave brought him to Megatron's lair while he was still drugged, seeing as being such, he wasn't a threat. When they entered, the newcomer looked to where a mech about as tall as himself there. He was dark colored, perhaps a dirty silver and he was sitting on what looked to be a throne. The mech just assumed he was someone of importance but at the time, he really didn't care who it was.

"You will remove your mask so Lord Megatron can see you," Shockwave told the newcomer.

'_Ha, so that's Megatron, huh? What a joke…'_ The teal and white mech thought to himself. He glanced at Shockwave and looked back at Megatron. So this was how it was going to be, was it? The mech never moved his faceplate or his visor, even when Megatron demanded he do so as well.

"Is he an Autobot?" Megatron asked, noticing the blue visor.

"I don't think so. He killed Autobots,"

"I see…"

The unknown mech only watched the Decepticon Leader stand up and approach him. Megatron circled him as if checking out his form. Finally, he stopped and stood right in front of him. "Not only do you bring an _unknown_ mech into my personal quarters, but you bring one that defies my orders!" He'd never seen a Cybertronian that looked like this guy, though. Perhaps this new mech was defective and that's why he didn't listen. "Can't follow a simple order? Are you malfunctioning?"

The mech didn't respond. He remained staring into space, waiting for this to be over with. Megatron glared at the new mech, becoming increasingly angry at his silence and noncompliance, "What is your designation?"

The mech's blue visor flashed and he remained stubbornly silent, his mind was stirring on how to get out of the mess he had been brought into. He certainly didn't want to reveal his name, it was bad enough he'd been caught and was now face to face with the leader of the Decepticons.

"Answer me!" Megatron demanded heatedly. After a few moments of nothing from the mech, Megatron shook his head with a smirk. "So you don't even know your own designation?" The leader hissed, getting into his face. Again, the newcomer didn't answer, only stood there seemingly stupid. At that, Megatron got fed up with the idiot and he swung his arm out, cracking him across his shoulder-mount and his head.

"Insubordination is not tolerated in my presence! Get him out of here, Shockwave!"

The mech hit the wall to the side of where he stood previously. Quickly he moved and stood and by the time he had done so, he had his weapons trained on the tyrant. Megatron raised an optic ridge at the creature that was now thinking he was going to attack.

No matter how much these mechs tried to intimidate him, it didn't work. He knew he was surely outnumbered and these high end Decepticons could do away with him, but they'd be in for a fight if they tried.

Shockwave watched the mech and looked back to Megatron; again, he tried to convince the tyrant that this mech was worth the aggravation. "My Lord, I believe if he is trained under strict _codes_ – which Mindwipe is working on now – he would make an unstoppable asset and a faithful follower to the Decepticon cause."

The newcomer glanced at Shockwave when he'd said that. He wasn't about to be faithful to any of these simpletons. It was funny how they thought he would, though.

"What makes you say this? He doesn't seem to have any qualities that would make you state such a claim. He defies orders and pulled weapons on me." At that, Megatron stood back, bringing out his main weapon and aimed it at the new mech. "He's useless."

"Not so fast, My Lord," Shockwave moved away from the new mech slowly, "He has been drugged so he can be controlled." Then he looked at the new mech. "Show him." He demanded.

The unknown mech looked back at Shockwave again, his optics furrowing under his visor. He'd amuse them. Without a word, his body began to change. Panels in his armor collapsed and reformed, weapons formed where previously there was no sign of them. His entire body seemed to crawl with movement until a jet-like form was in his place.

Megatron eyed him with abhorrence, "He's a flier – not even a Seeker. What use would I have for him besides weapon fodder?"

Shockwave held up a digit to Megatron, halting the leader before turning to the teal and white mech. "Show him!" he demanded again, this time with a raised voice.

At that, the mech gave an unimpressed snort as his body began moving again, different panels and parts of his armor folded in ways that didn't readily look like they could. In the matter of moments, he'd taken on the form of something far different. He was now standing on four legs and looked something like the cross of two different beasts with a whip-like tail. Weapons protruded from his hip joints along with alongside his shoulders.

"What is this? His femme creator mated with the wildlife?" Megatron demanded, pointing to the newcomer's strange form. "No wonder he doesn't listen. He probably doesn't even understand what we're saying!" He had never seen a triple-changer that had those two forms. It was downright bizarre.

"He understands," Shockwave told Megatron with a glare in the newcomer's direction. "Apparently he has a real problem with authority."

'_Got that right…'_ the mech thought to himself. He began to take on another form. When he'd completed his transformation, he now had treads on a number of six wheels; on top of the tank-looking thing, was a rather large, impressive gun. He_ really _wanted to shoot them all.

By now, Megatron was at a loss for words, "What _is_ he?"

"I have witnessed him take on at least 4 different forms, sir," Shockwave answered. His single optic brightened slightly, "I think he might have more, even."

The Decepticon leader was impressed beyond words. He knew his army could use such a creature. "So what is he? Some kind of a multi-changer? Never heard of this before…"

Triple-changers were an uncommon breed, but not unheard of. In fact, one of his warriors, Blitzwing was a triple-changer. However, here was one that could take on more than three modes… Megatron wasn't sure what to think, and he never would have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it himself.

As the mech began taking on his root form again, Shockwave watched him while he spoke, "I believe he is the only one of his kind. Perhaps he's maybe an experiment done underground and he got away. He's extremely dangerous, either way."

The mech glared through his visor at Shockwave when he referred to him as such, but he didn't speak, keeping his comments to himself. He certainly was not any _escaped experiment_. He liked to consider himself 'different'.

"Fine, you can train him." Megatron finally said. He figured if Shockwave thought he could train this idiot to be a Decepticon, more power to him. "Bring him to me when his training is complete. If what you say is true, perhaps there is hope he can be brought around,"

Upon hearing that, Shockwave's optic lit up in a wicked grin, "You will not be disappointed, My Lord. It might please you to know _this_ is the mech who most wanted on Cybertron – even by the Decepticons. And he will be on our side."

"Get him out of my sight before he lubricates on the floor…" Megatron waved them both off.

Shockwave had immediately taken the new mech away. He filed him into the Decepticons secretly, his existence to those privy enough to the information, which at the moment was only him, Mindwipe and Megatron.

From there, the mech's life became nothing short of misery. Shockwave had plans for him and his hot and apparently defiant nature. For he believed _anyone_ could be broken.

* * *

Shockwave held the mech's arm, calling for one of his followers, "Mindwipe!"

Said mech approached the two, looking at the newcomer and then back to Shockwave. With a bow, he spoke, "You requested me, My Lord?"

Shockwave shoved the multi-changer in Mindwipe's direction, watching him fumble, "This mech will be your next task."

Mindwipe nodded as he caught him, "Is there anything I should know?"

Shockwave paused, giving a displeased glare in Sixshot's direction, "he is to be _obedient _and follow_ all _orders given to him. Give him a designation."

Mindwipe smiled darkly as he eyed the newcomer. "Oh, he'll be obedient, alright…" A malicious laugh escaped him as he started walking towards his lab to prepare his latest experimental subject for surgery.

* * *

Mindwipe was curious how many transformations this mech really had. Shockwave had told him four, but he wanted to find out for sure. He'd put the multi-changer into a small cell and used a prod on him, shocking his processors into his transforming protocol.

After the grueling hours it took to force his transformations, the previously unknown mech was given a new designation. For Mindwipe had discovered that the mech could in fact take on _six_ different forms.

Mindwipe kept him in his laboratory while he worked on him. He'd made sure the six-changer had a constant drip of drugs that dizzied up his processors, because this guy could probably kill him rather quickly. He eyed the restraints, making sure they were holding well, "What is your designation, soldier?"

"Sixshot," the mech replied lazily.

"Very good, Sixshot," Mindwipe made sure the berth held him securely before he attempted to open Sixshot's chest. He searched for the manual release, and upon finding it, Sixshot's chest parted, revealing his very strong Spark.

Sixshot watched dumbly as Mindwipe began hooking up wires and cables to his torso. His head flopped lazily as he looked away, trying to focus his optics. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to reprogram your Spark, Sixshot." Mindwipe answered honestly.

"Oh… Okay." Sixshot answered as if it were nothing, not even comprehending what was being told to him because of the disruptions from the drugs. "Don't break anything."

* * *

Under harsh training and experimental implants, tests and retrofitted with weapons and things he couldn't even begin to explain, Sixshot was slowly formed as Shockwave wanted him to be. Some of the tests were more painful than others. Some were mind-fucks done by Mindwipe himself as he tweaked his morale and thought process. There were side effects to a pseudo-Psion's work that no one knew about and were overlooked, however.

The more Sixshot underwent this training through the implants, the more aggressive he became and while Shockwave was pleased with it, he never considered how dangerous Sixshot_ really_ _was_ becoming. He did not care for anything, and he had lost any bit of compunctions he'd once possibly had for life. In other terms, he was turned into a psychotic, walking war machine that obeyed Shockwave and Megatron's every command.

Upon waking him from another tweak, the pseudo-Psion believed Sixshot was done. Mindwipe kept a monitor on Sixshot's processors while he spoke to him.

"What is your designation?" He asked the mech.

"I am the Decepticon, Sixshot," It was obvious that something was off about Sixshot from when he was first brought in by Shockwave. He spoke coldly with no emotion.

"Alright. Who commands you?"

"My masters Shockwave and Megatron," the six-changer replied.

"Very good. What is your job in the Decepticon army?"

"I am to follow orders as given to me."

When Megatron and Shockwave arrived to review Sixshot, both were pleased at what they'd seen so far. Mindwipe had Sixshot in a virtual training deck. Both of the leaders watched with dark grins the more Sixshot performed. His speed had been increased, as had his strength. After the training session, both knew Sixshot was far more devastating of a creature than Shockwave had originally planned.

* * *

Sixshot was put to his ultimate test when there was a rather large fight going on between the Decepticons and the Autobots. He'd called Sixshot soon after Optimus Prime's attention hadn't been on him. When Sixshot arrived, Optimus was unsure what to think.

A combiner had joined the Autobot leader in the fight and to Optimus' surprise, the one Megatron brought with him went after the much larger mech. It was soon after, he saw the combiner being broken down. Optimus was devastated as the combiner team separated and Sixshot began taking them all on. "Autobots retreat!"

Megatron smirked darkly at Optimus Prime's devastated look, "I told you, Prime, you will never win against me! Even with your teams, you lose against my forces!"

"Primus, what have you done?"

Megatron smirked, "With Sixshot, I _am_ Primus!" After his show, he called a retreat, leaving Optimus shocked.

* * *

Back at the Decepticons home city, Sixshot was standing in Megatron's lair when he got there. Megatron was laughing, "You… you have certainly proven your worth today." There was no other single mech that could take on a combiner and win alone.

Devastator was one of the combiners Sixshot wouldn't want to mess with because he would likely lose – that one and the Autobot combiner, Superion.

Sixshot bowed his head to Megatron.

* * *

In a secluded area of Cybertron, Sixshot was met with a set of twins who spotted him. Something happened that day, but he wasn't sure what. Sixshot had gotten into a rather dangerous fight. The yellow one fired something at him as a last ditch effort before he killed them. The energy ricocheted off his head. Sixshot was stunned from the blast, giving the mechs time to get free.

After that incident, Sixshot returned to Megatron as if nothing was wrong. The more missions he was sent on, the more pissed off he became, but he wasn't entirely sure who to be angry at, he just knew that he was. In his anger, he would once in a great while defy orders.

Sixshot believed he was going crazy, but did not seek help. There was a beckoning in the back of his mind – like a whisper. It was that whisper that made him snap.

Quickly Sixshot became dangerous around Shockwave and Megatron. One time, he attacked Shockwave and it took several larger mechs including Megatron to get him off. He'd been sedated and then was beaten within an inch of his life for his attack.

It didn't stop his rebellious ways for long, however. Oftentimes when they sent him on a task, he told them to shove it and disappeared. When they tried to send him after the Prime of the Autobots himself, Sixshot gave them an offensive gesture, refusing to kill the leader of the Autobots. It wasn't that he could not, either, he just didn't want to.

Shockwave and Megatron became irate with Sixshot's disobedience. When Shockwave approached Mindwipe, the pseudo-Psion told him that it could have been just a glitch. In anger, Shockwave 'accidentally' shot Mindwipe. He would need to replace him one day.

They _only _dealt with the unruly Sixshot because he was an asset they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

_Why...? Sixshot is cool! :D At least I think he is :P  
_

_So yeah! Hopefully this fulfills that longing desire to know about Sixshot. He came a little before Soundwave, before Starscream, when the wars weren't really all that horrible._


	7. Lost in Your World

**A/N**: _So now you're all prolly wondering 'So how does Sixshot fit in with Soundwave...?'Be forewarned, there's lots of he/she POV switcharoos.  
_

_This be the second part. TY Frog for helping me with these!_

_Warnings: Rated M for a reason!_

_Do enjoy what this brings :)  
_

* * *

Megatron had made a drastic change in plans to the surprise of everyone at the time. He welcomed a new mech with dark blue armor that was seldom seen before. Chrome and gray highlighted him and he was slightly shorter than the tyrant. The mech's face was covered with not only a mask, but a bright red, mirrored visor that was non-transparent. It was not uncommon for mechs to have facemasks, but having mirrored visors was unheard of and it annoyed everyone in the room. It was the first thing one was drawn to when they looked at him, and the first thing they'd want to look away from.

And, the new mech was serious. _Way_ too serious.

The Decepticon Leader was more than pleased at the discomfort his new recruit brought to others when he was present. The mech was introduced as Soundwave, Megatron's most loyal right hand mech.

* * *

Sixshot never noticed when there were new recruits into the Decepticons except when they were brought to his attention or he happened to see them. He really couldn't care less. Except for one… When he'd first gotten wind of Soundwave, he was curious, as he should be.

Upon request, Shockwave supplied what information he had about Soundwave.

Soundwave was a telepath and the new Communications Officer of the Decepticons. He was also an interrogator… among other things that were classified. The mech was described as being even-tempered, cold, and methodical in everything he did.

And he was patient. Extremely patient.

Soundwave was also as loyal as they came to Megatron and the Decepticon Cause – the complete opposite of himself.

Sixshot considered the mech to be an absolute moron if he was so loyal to Megatron, and of little importance from then on out. However, _something_ about Soundwave annoyed the pit out of him and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

When Soundwave had first been involved in the Decepticons, she too had heard of someone named Sixshot, having seen particular information about him. His enhancements and implants were also listed, but she never gave him much thought. He was an assassin. One that was increasingly defying orders and one she knew was going to be trouble.

Her mind had been busy with other things. Like getting to the position she wanted to be in the Decepticons. Whatever Megatron demanded of her, she did, except remove her facemask. She wormed her way out of that one. Score one for playing stupid – something she was unbelievably good at.

Megatron was soon boasting to the rest of the Decepticons about how Soundwave was the most loyal mech he had, and even used Soundwave's loyalty as an example of how he wanted everyone to be.

The telepath was often tasked to punish others, humiliate them and sometimes kill them, but she didn't care. She took it all in stride, doing what she had to do to let the idiot believe she was loyal and all that happy slarg shit.

Soundwave proved that even the great Megatron himself could be played like a fool and never even know it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and Shockwave got together to discuss Sixshot's behavior, and what they could possibly do about it before they lost him for good. Both knew Soundwave, with his abilities, could easily 'fix' the assassin. Neither really cared if he lived to tell about it, knowing the unpredictability of Sixshot, but if he could repair the rogue six-changer's processors, then to them, Soundwave was superfluous.

Of course, Soundwave wouldn't take on a task that she knew she couldn't do. She decided, if anything, Sixshot would be a challenge, but not impossible. The only thing was that she required was to get close enough to him to perform her task. _That_ was going to be the hard part.

* * *

To get close; she had to study him. But, in order to study him; she had to find him. When she did, she was taken aback by his looks, having never _actually_ seen him before. The first thing she noticed was his blue visor. This confused her, since blue was Autobot. He was slightly taller than she was and had a bulky, strange build about him. Two white, flat protrusions adorned his teal shoulders. They appeared to be wings, but their angle didn't suggest this. The rest of his teal armor also had seams where there should not be any.

* * *

Sixshot was unaware of Soundwave's tasks until he'd noticed that Soundwave was in fact, watching _him_. This unnerved him, as when he studied others, they didn't even know they were being studied. Several times did he watch the telepath look right at him – letting him know that he was well aware of his presence. Sixshot found himself quite skeeved out by Soundwave's odd behavior. He swore it was the strange, red visor he wore.

He knew Soundwave was after him. It didn't take a scientist to figure out why. Who better to send than a telepath to fix another telepath's work?

Quickly he grew tired of the game and he waited until Soundwave was busy not annoying him and he vanished. As soon as he was free and clear of the telepath's uncanny following ability, he began searching for more information on him.

Sixshot was able to trace a supposedly untraceable mech… He'd been on his last bits of info on the mech, yet still knew only what the Decepticons knew… next to nothing. Vector Sigma wasn't even that much of a secret.

It was a pretty sure bet that getting anything more was not going to happen. This only made it harder on him. What he _did_ find out, was that Soundwave was extremely private, extremely quiet and only seemed to speak when spoken to. And when he spoke, he had an emotionless, monotonous drone that wasn't easily forgotten. No one messed with him or even joked with him. Add to that never-ending patience and all that seriousness and what did you have?

An _enormously_ _boring_ mech…

* * *

Sixshot sat lazily with his feet propped up. He picked up the data pad that he'd stolen and hacked into, which came from an unknown source. His optic ridges shot up at what information this little data pad had about Soundwave. At first, he didn't believe what was written there.

It read that Soundwave was in fact, _not_ showing his true potential to the Decepticons and he was intelligent beyond words even though most said he was as stupid as a rock. Obviously, _she_ wasn't all that stupid, since the data pad read that Soundwave was a _femme_.

"Well, well, well, Sounders… what have we here, hmm?" he asked aloud with an amused smirk as he continued to read. "This certainly changes some things, doesn't it?"

Sixshot stared at the data pad in wonder. He was astounded that no one else knew and he wasn't about to tell anyone, either. With a grin, he destroyed the data pad, in effect, making sure he was the _last_ to know about Soundwave's dirty little secrets.

Also, curiously enough, from what that data pad told him, Soundwave was a very powerful creature. He also wondered that if the telepath was that powerful, why was she following a psychopath leader's every order instead of taking leadership from him or killing him? Was she defective in some smart but really stupid way?

Of course, that wasn't saying much about himself… But he didn't _want_ the Decepticons – Megatron could keep them for all he cared.

At least he better understood why Soundwave was so strangely disturbing. Yet, Soundwave defied all things he'd been told about femmes. He couldn't understand how she could be so cruel and emotionless. He'd heard about how _she_ brutally interrogated Autobots, and sometimes she even ended up killing them. Pit, she even killed Decepticons.

Sixshot left the area and was now on a hunt for Soundwave, because that _enormously_ boring mech was indeed a _very_ interesting femme.

When he was on his hunts, he watched his prey from afar. This time it was a little different because Soundwave knew she was being hunted as well. The femme allowed him to think she was unaware. Soundwave was deliberately guiding him where she wanted him to be. Completely alone. If anything, it would get this mission over with even faster.

* * *

He knew the telepath figured no one was stupid enough to attack her like this, and Sixshot was far from stupid. He hid in the shadows, following the femme until she stopped. Why she had come all the way out here was anyone's guess.

When he got close, he too stopped. "What have we here… it's the great Soundwave."

Soundwave turned abruptly at the voice that came from the darkness. The sensor behind her shoulder rose and swiveled once and then dropped back down. She knew he was there, but he was masked so well, _she_ couldn't even tell if he was an Autobot or a Decepticon at the time.

"So tell me again why you're following me?" Sixshot purred from the darkness. "Certainly not because you have nothing better to do with you time. I can be quite monotonous." He paused, "But obviously not boring enough if I got someone like _you_ tailing me."

She did not speak to him. A single strip slid across her visor as if light reflected from an unknown source. She knew his downplay tactics and did not feel threatened by him in the slightest. Her optics furrowed under her mirrored glare at him while she decided the best approach to access his defective processor.

"You were sent by Shockwave to hunt me, weren't you?" He asked. When she didn't reply he continued on, "You know why he sent you, correct? He _knows_ he can't beat me alone. He sent you in hopes you'd fix me and they could probably care less if you were killed. They're all crazy." The mech took a step toward her, his voice taking on more of a hiss. "And there's nothing wrong with me. Go home, telepath."

Soundwave watched his stance as the light hit him. Sixshot cocked his head with a hidden smirk at her stillness, "Oh, the stubborn type, too." he noted cockily. "Yeah, I kinda figured you're putting on a show for Megatron."

At that, Soundwave quickly became aggressive. Her shoulder-mounted sensor moved from her back and took on a more barrel type shape while several weapons emerged. On her right upper-arm, what appeared to be a mini-gun showed itself. In her right hand, a weapon appeared.

Sixshot had never seen Soundwave fully armed, so to him it was a sight. He watched her display. The assassin looked her up and down as a gust of air rushed through his vents, "I'll give credit where credit is due… At least you come prepared." His voice was more conversational than threatening or frightened. "So bring it on…" he challenged with a dark undertone.

From the corner of his visor, he saw movement. Glancing toward it, he saw vine like cables emerge from within the wrist of her left hand. They were very short, had pointed ends, and moved independently. He had never seen this one before. "Impressive," he said coolly, but he was beginning to wonder what they were really used for.

"Desist immediately." The telepath hissed.

"Aww, don't be that way… We're just getting to know each other." Sixshot replied, his optics fixed on the cables that were now lighting up and sliding along her clawed digits. "You with your creepy wrist… things, and me… You know what I am, don't you?"

Soundwave, not wanting to hear what the mech had to say growled in warning at him. However, he did not listen to her. He stepped closer again and this time she struck out. Her left hand came up quickly and went for his head.

Instantly, Sixshot transformed and leapt at her in a shape she had only seen in the planet's wilderness. Using his weight, Sixshot caused Soundwave to lose her balance. His left hand slammed the cable-things away from his head. He caught both of her hands and was now standing over her, his face only a few feet from her own, having successfully knocked her to the ground. "Be careful with those…" he chided softly, "they'll hurt someone. Wouldn't want that, now would we…"

Soundwave could clearly see Sixshot's optics, which were a deep, dark blue, which made them hard to see from a distance. She twitched to get free and he pinned her harder. "I am not frightened by you; however you _do_ weird me out a little." He paused as if rethinking his statement, "…Okay, you weird me out _a lot_." Yes, definitely Soundwave's hidden gaze annoyed him most, because he never knew what to expect. "Your scare tactics _fail_ with me."

He knew her stoic demeanor by now and smirked at her continued silence. "I am the renowned six-changing, defiant, combiner killer that everyone thinks is a fairy tale. As you can see, I'm not a fairy tale… but it's neat to be considered such. Pleasure to finally meet the _real_ fairy tale."

Soundwave silently gazed at the six-changer, lost in deep thought. Rumor had it then when you were being hunted by Sixshot, it was for a job, and not usually a pleasant one. She wanted to know why he was hunting her as well since he had no reason to be.

"You are in violation of Decepticon Officer codes. Back off or further action will be taken." Soundwave stated as she readied herself for a possible fight. The mech _thought_ he was actually restraining her.

Sixshot laughed at her threat, "You think I _care_ about codes? Whoever said I was a Decepticon in the first place, anyway? Who is it; I wonder that I _really_ work for? I'm rogue."

"You are filed as a covert Decepticon." Soundwave droned.

"Alright, alright, you got me, I'm a Decepticon, but that doesn't answer my other two questions."

"You work for Megatron,"

"Do I now…?" His voice held a sarcastic tone. He paused at her silence, "So_ that_ must be what they're putting in my files. They don't control me. Not anymore… They think they do because I _let_ them, and…" he paused and smirked, "I – like you – have been working myself an agenda. I don't really care what my task is as long as I am paid how I see fit – for now."

"Your insubordination is why I am here. I was sent to repair your faulty processors."

"I don't care why you're here. I told you before… I don't _need_ fixing."

By now, Soundwave wasn't entirely sure how to take this mysterious mech. It was as if his profile was wrong. He was showing far more intelligence than originally suggested. If what _he_ was saying was true, then what did she actually know about him? "Why have you been following me?"

At that, Sixshot literally laid down on the femme, still holding her by her arms, but his feline-looking body rested over hers nonchalantly. "You know, I'm not sure just yet," he said, looking down upon her, "you interest me. Let's leave it at that." He glanced at her hands then back to her face, "If I let you go, are you gonna fry my processors?"

Soundwave remained stubbornly silent. Instead, if he had annoyed her that badly, she'd had already disabled him and be ready to fry his processors. He didn't need to know that. "That ability is none of your business."

"At least the 'Cons got your seriousness right," he sat up slowly, releasing her hands. She watched him as he returned to his root form, reaching for each of her wrists and rubbed them. He idly noted the rather large, what appeared to be bracer she wore on her right arm.

He watched her carefully as he moved off of her, unsure what to expect. "So, now that we know we aren't going to kill each other. Let me explain to you something… Shockwave and Megatron are out of their minds. And, seeing as those two idiots will end up getting me killed, I've decided they aren't worth my time. That's why I hardly listen to them.

"…And while you've been studying me, I've been doing some studying of my own. And trust me; getting information on _you_ is harder to get than anyone else I know of."

"You know nothing of me." The telepath defended evenly.

"I know some about you. I know things that others _shouldn't_ know. I know what you are."

It was impossible for this mech to know more than the Decepticons. She had covered all her tracks. "Liar,"

"Am I really, Soundwave? That's quite the accusation, since I know you're a _femme_." He looked her up and down, smirking, "And quite the femme you are. What an interesting twist to this whole watching-you-watching-me thing."

The telepath was astounded. Her stoic gaze hid the shocked look in her optics. It also hid the rising anger. Immediately she prepared to destroy this mech, no matter what it took. No one, under any certain terms was to find out such crucial information about her. She immediately shifted to get away from him but he moved with her, pinning her on the rock wall. "Don't even try it," he told her forcefully. "You might mess with my mind, but you won't win against me."

Soundwave bristled at his tone. She kicked at him, pulled an arm free and grabbed his arm, with as much force as she could she tugged and swung him. There was a loud, sickening crack as Sixshot hit the wall. From there, she stood in front of him, holding him against the wall. There was a low growl from her.

Sixshot smirked behind his mask, ignoring the pain in his back. He'd never seen Soundwave mad. Entertainment to its finest. "Did Shockwave and his cronies butcher you like they did me? Is that why you're so loyal to Megatron and the Decepticon cause? What are you up to?"

"That information is classified." Her eerie stare was unwavering as she thought about what she was going to do with him while he prattled on.

Sixshot's optics flashed under his visor. "I have detailed information on every documented and… _un_documented ability you have. You're a natural born, full blown Psion – a pretty powerful one at that. Do you know how rare full blown Psions are? I'm wondering why a creature like you is even _in_ the Decepticons. Perfect waste of talent if you ask me."

She knew how rare Psionic Cybertronians were, he didn't need to tell her. Her other hand came up and formed into a gun-type weapon and she held it to his head. He never looked away from her featureless visor. "Come on, Soundwave. If you haven't killed me by now, I'm betting you're not gonna. And do you know why?" He gave a hidden leer, "Because you're smarter than you let on."

When the femme didn't reply he only smirked, "I am not here to harm you in any way, Soundwave. You and I both know that you never would have gotten this far. Trust me; you've met your match in that department." The mech looked her up and down. "I think I've decided what I want with you. Since I'm onto you, I want to know more about your agenda. I'll be _your_ personal mercenary."

After a moment of thought, Soundwave stated flatly, "Your offer has been accepted." She could certainly use a mech like him.

* * *

Soundwave returned to Megatron and Shockwave, telling them both that Sixshot had been repaired without a problem. The leader was pleased with Soundwave's report. Soundwave was a very good liar.

To keep us the façade, Sixshot worked for Megatron or Shockwave even more frequently than before. The telepath had opened a line directly to him and sent him his missions. Megatron had no idea and neither had Shockwave, both believing that Sixshot was working for them. Since most of Sixshot's missions were ones that coincided with Megatron's original orders, no one really suspected anything… at first.

* * *

Over time, Sixshot became aware that he was beginning to feel something for the ever stoic Soundwave. Perhaps it was infatuation, perhaps not, but whatever it was, he wanted it.

There was a fine line the mech would have to touch on if he wanted to try and claim Soundwave as his own – something he was sure he might not survive. This fine line was establishing his place as her mech. He began to court her during their entourages.

The first time he tried to approach her she almost killed him. It had both shocked and spooked the pit out of him that she had done it so quickly. If he hadn't snapped out of whatever she did to him with sounds when he did, she would have impaled his Spark chamber with a rod he could have sworn she pulled from absolutely _nowhere_. Instead, he luckily got it through the shoulder and it missed anything vital. It took a very long time for him to try again.

She was one _scary_ creature when she raised her voice…

* * *

In frustration, Sixshot started to become more rebellious toward Megatron and Shockwave once again. Soundwave had been questioned on Sixshot's behavior and she told them he was 'adjusting' to his new programming. She also sought him out and put him in his place.

If he screwed up, it would take them both down… something she wasn't willing to allow.

* * *

After a while, Sixshot continued his pursuit of Soundwave, even though she showed absolutely no interest in him whatsoever and sometimes threatened him when he'd gotten too close. But, what had once been disinterest, he found to be so much more. Their courting was sometimes violent, as if Soundwave was weighing him. Soundwave was a pro at mind games, and she was playing dirty.

* * *

Finally, going off the trust they'd built, he had decided it was time to make a move on her. It was at a time that she seemed unaware of his approach. He snagged her from behind and pulled her against himself. He then took her arms in his hands and held them down at her sides. Letting out a soft, satisfied rumble, he held her body against his.

He knew he was being brave in doing such things, because she was unpredictable and could attack him – even more so because he was so close to her wave sensor. The femme didn't move as he held her there. It was a sign that he might be allowed to continue. And that's when he brought it to a whole new level.

He began purring to her and then pressed himself against her harder, taking caution when he did so. It would take only one wrong move and she would attack him for trying to intrude on her. His left hand began following the intricacies in the armor up her arm. Feeling her tension, the mech hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds with her. Sixshot watched her bristle slightly as his claws made their way up her shoulder.

Soundwave lowered her head. Sixshot's touch was different from before, so she let him continue. While he touched her, she found he was actually stimulating her, something she knew shouldn't have happened in the first place.

His Spark began heating in desire for her and he nuzzled into her before quickly turning her. Letting out a gust of air from his systems, Sixshot reveled in her closeness. He was the only mech to ever get this close and still be alive.

As if sensing where this was going, Soundwave cautioned coldly, "Pursuing this interest is unwise."

Sixshot ignored her warning. It was said that Spark-mating with a Psion could in effect destroy the one's mind and that's what she was referring to. He figured it was a far-fetched story and he wasn't buying it. And if it was true, he really wasn't thinking about that at the time being.

He shifted his stance while he stared at her. "Show me, Sounders,"

"No,"

"Just once. I want to see." His voice pleaded, looking down at her covered face.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her faceplate parted and her visor snapped away. The mech stilled at seeing her. The first thing he was drawn to was her optics. They were a deep red with nearly white outlines, something he had never seen. Perhaps those optics belonged to all Psions – he couldn't remember what Mindwipe's looked like.

He also now knew why she hid herself under her facemask. She was _definitely_ a femme and one of the most beautiful he had ever laid his optics on.

He grinned, "What has been seen, cannot be unseen," To her surprise, he dipped to her while his own visor and facemask parted away and he kissed her. She did not push him back, and found herself kissing him back.

It was obvious what he was after when he took her to the ground and began positioning her. From the previous stimulation, each small bolt of energy from him was met with one of her own. Sixshot was pleased with his progress. Soundwave, on the other hand, had no idea what to think – in fact she probably wasn't thinking at all.

Caught up in their passion and petting, she felt something strange move through her when his claws brushed over her Spark. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her. The feeling left her stunned, unsure of how to react except do what her Spark was telling her – to allow him to continue.

"Maintaining this precarious behavior is against Decepticon codes." Her voice droned while his claws traced sensitive areas.

"Shut up." He purred, smiling at her when she arched herself slightly into his touch. So far, so good.

The plates across her torso parted for him when he pressed his body against hers with a hiss. He smirked when she exposed her Spark to him. It was obvious it was not the first time he had touched a femme; however, this was different for some unexplainable reason. He was being extremely gentle with her, and it wasn't because he was afraid of her. He never knew a femme could feel so good.

His own chest had parted as well and he leaned down. A pleasant feeling shocked through him. It was now or never.

Soundwave hissed deeply in desire, digging her claws into Sixshot's armor from the feelings going through her body. It was as if she had no control over her Spark chamber and it opened for the mech. He let out a deep growl and put his chest to hers, his own Spark chamber opening as he did so.

With an explosion of light, their merge began. She gasped in her vents from the sensations that took her over, craving his Spark as it brushed her own. The feeling was overwhelming and pleasurable at the same time and she cried out.

The mech, in response, pressed into her. She certainly had no monotonous drone to her now. Unlike any other merge he'd had, this was strangely different. He whimpered at the feeling that rushed his mind, making him dizzy. Her Spark was giving him the strangest feeling and awareness. He couldn't understand it, but he sure didn't want to stop.

The mech tried urging her Spark-port forth. She refused his urges, not allowing him to link fully with her and become her Spark-mate. The mech remained satisfied that she allowed him to be the one to imprint her Spark and they hit an overload together.

Afterwards, he hadn't separated from her because he wasn't willing to let her Spark go yet. He didn't know if he would ever get this close again. It very well could have been a one-time opportunity when Soundwave was caught in the moment of stupid and he was pretty sure she had been.

The mech dipped his head and made her a silent promise. Sixshot learned what happens when sharing your Spark with a telepath. It wasn't Spark-mating one had to look out for… It was just merging.

Soundwave had completely fucked his world because during their merge, something happened that he couldn't outwardly explain. Not only did he literally _belong_ to her in some freaky way he couldn't even begin to tell, but also he fell in _love_ with her. It was said this was something a Decepticon couldn't do because of programming. Well obviously, they hadn't considered Psions when making that up. Leave it to him to find out the hard way.

Unbeknownst to them both, their union had brought more than just an abnormal imprint and weird feelings… and it would forever change their lives.

* * *

The thought had been annoying her from when she first discovered them. They knew doing what they did was dangerous to both of them, but obviously neither of them gave a shit at the very time.

This was something that could compromise her and it turned into a very delicate and possibly damnable situation.

The telepath called an emergency exit from working with Thundercracker and Skywarp, finding Sixshot when he was ready to be found. For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

"You are an idiot." Her voice was cold and tempered as ever.

The six-changer stood looking out across the horizon where a city was barely visible in the distance. "Yeah? Well you're a pain in my aft. Guess that makes us even."

"I'm expecting." She stated flatly.

He glanced at her questioningly, "Expecting what?"

"Upon a self examination; Twins,"

It took him a moment to really understand what she was telling him. That was relatively bad news for a femme 'Con. A frown crossed Sixshot's hidden features and he bristled as infuriation grew in him. "Why am_ I_ the idiot, Soundwave?" His angry nuance was well heard by her, "It takes two to manage that. Guess that makes us _both_ idiots, idiot." he answered.

"The situation will be dealt with as necessary." She told him.

He grew angrier as he considered what Soundwave was going to do about it. She would have them destroyed and that's why he was so angry to find out she was sparked. He blamed himself for his inability to control himself around her. "So, now what? I am sure you can't go around telling everyone you've suddenly been turned into a femme and are sparked by Primus. They'll never fall for it."

"I'm well aware of that." With that, Soundwave turned and left.

After a while, he assumed she had aborted them and he didn't bother with her for a very long time – disappearing and defying even her. He didn't care if he belonged to her or not. Soundwave never did anything without a reason, no matter how bad, but it didn't stop him from taking his anger out on whoever got in his way.

* * *

It was the strangest feeling the femme had ever felt and she would have been lying if she didn't feel fright at first. It was as if someone had dropped her Spark through her body. Soundwave then felt the pain shoot through her in waves, originating from her Spark and around the chamber and that's when she knew it was time.

She was in the middle of doing something for Megatron, and knew she had to get somewhere to hide. Quietly she made herself scarce and beat a hasty retreat. She sought a cave in the Lavinaian Caverns, a place so deep in the planet that only the possibly insane went because of its dangerous falling walls and extremely high temperatures.

She knew it was dangerous even for her, but her options were severely limited and the pain was becoming crippling. It was either risk dying down there or everyone finds out your dirty little secret and kills you anyway. No one ever said life was fair.

The femme landed hard because of her freefall speed and she nearly fell, almost taking the cliff she'd landed on with her. Luckily, the rest of the cliff didn't give way. She started crawling between pains, grunting as they then ripped down her spinal structure. Soon, she got to where an overhang would help to protect her during such a fragile time. The femme shook and shimmied as she settled; the Spark-birth already taking its toll on her energy; having begun_ while_ she was flying.

Her systems began heating faster than they should have. Energy struck everything around her including the molten metal and stone that flowed beneath her. She felt Energon beginning to ooze from her Spark. Some of it slid down her armor and dropped to the ground, drying in the matter of breems. The first Sparkling began separating from her Spark the chamber had even opened.

She felt her chest beginning to open and gave no resistance as it parted farther than she had ever felt before. The femme struggled against the pain and her Spark chamber opened shortly after. In an attempt to ease the pain and help with the procedure, Soundwave naturally leaned down and rested on her forearms, one of which was sore and bleeding from smashing it on the rocks in her painful fury.

She watched under her in silent marvel, where now shielded by her arms, a miracle she never thought she would experience was taking place. The first Sparkling finally separated fully from her own Spark and dropped, dangling from her by a thread of energy that pulsed. It began wriggling and then spun rapidly. She watched as it pulled from her own armor and its proto-form began to take a pod-like shape. Quickly she reached for it as it detached from her. Her HUD was telling her that she was going to fall into automatic recharge and she didn't want to land on the infant.

Just as she pulled the Sparkling out from under her, her body gave way, she collapsed to the ground, and her recharge session started.

In the meantime, while Soundwave recharged, the infant had started to transform. Its little optics looked all around, taking in the area surrounding it. Immediately it beeped and shied at the intense heat. It made its way to her side and curled up to get away from the environment, waiting for its femme creator to return.

* * *

A few breems later, Soundwave was abruptly woken to a dull pain in her chest telling her that the birth wasn't over. She went up slightly, noticing something lying by her side. Her optics fixed on the newborn.

Her movement woke the Sparkling, which immediately darted its head to find her. Its optics met hers for the first time. As if it knew right where to look, it stared into her visor. The femme stilled as she too stared, and for that moment, Soundwave was oblivious to anything but the innocence in its optics.

Seconds later, the femme was snapped out of her awe-gaze, going up quick from a pain that had struck her Spark chamber. The Sparkling beeped at her, already knowing what was happening. It was time for its sibling to be brought into the world. The newborn watched its femme creator's Spark expectantly.

Soundwave was already exhausted because of her body having to try to keep itself cool even more so on top of the Spark-birth. Her HUD was telling her that the extreme heat from the area and the birth together was causing her body to dangerously overheat. She knew she would have to be careful.

Soundwave positioned herself the same as she had done with the first Sparkling. She hissed and fought through the various warnings and errors from her Spark until finally, the second Sparkling dropped into the puddle of Energon had that collected there. Immediately Soundwave felt her body unlock and she feebly pushed herself up and into a slight sitting position while her chest began to close off.

Balancing on the verge of stasis lock, the femme forced herself to remain online so she could look at what she had done. The first Sparkling made its way to its sibling and was chirping and beeping at it. Soundwave watched while the second one answered its twin and began transforming. Both of the Sparklings were created similarly to the other in looks.

Soundwave took in the intricacies of their tiny bodies. The newest Sparkling was dark gold and black. Both of them were adorned with silver and chrome. Some of their energon lines were so new they were still clear, making them glow in spots. Their legs were digigrade and their arms were longer than expected and had extra metal along them that surely looked as though it didn't belong. For a moment, she wondered what they were supposed to be.

Soundwave remained sitting. She reached her hand to them and picked them up ever so softly. Instinctually, she flipped them to their backs and checked their genders while they squirmed haphazardly in her grip. Both were mechs.

She felt something in her Spark that she couldn't outright explain when the golden one grasped her claw in his own and held it against himself with a small purr. The red one took a different claw and did the same. The strength of this feeling overwhelmed her and she found herself purring in return to them. She would protect them against anything.

She didn't have the energy to leave the area that she had given birth. She was somewhat thankful for the heat, because the expelled energon and other signs of their birth would eventually burn away, leaving no trace. She slowly transformed, taking on her jet-like mode to protect her and her newborns better from the heat. The Sparklings immediately searched for her holds, which opened automatically to their clicks.

Soundwave let out a gust of relief from her vents as she felt the newborns siphoning from her. The femme's body worked to keep the Sparklings temperate, and it didn't overheat her at all. She fell into a deep and much needed recharge.

* * *

The telepath sought out Sixshot shortly after the arrival of the twins. When he first arrived, he growled at her. When she didn't respond, he took notice that she seemed different somehow, even the vibrations she was sending were different. "What?"

Without a word she looked down while her holds slowly opened. Sixshot's gaze followed hers and he stilled, watching as two red optic beings looked at him and chirped. He recognized their chirps immediately as his own and stared a long moment in bewilderment. "I thought you destroyed them," his voice was soft in awe.

"Assume nothing of me." Soundwave told him.

"…yeah." Sixshot trailed off as he got closer and put his hand to them, reached into her holds and pulled them out to look at them. He smiled wide while the red Sparkling clumsily moved up one arm, the twin going up the other. Sixshot watched them curiously. The feeling of them on him was indescribably pleasing.

The mech continued to watch them as they got close to his Spark. "Have you named them?"

"Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. They will be raised much different, as I will have to incorporate them into the Decepticons as drones, but they will survive."

For the rest of the day, Soundwave remained with Sixshot. She'd make up some excuse if Megatron asked about her absence.

No one but Soundwave and Sixshot would even know they existed until she was ready to reveal them. She would be able to hide them extremely easily. No one would suspect anything because she was almost always found in her quarters, something she did normally, anyway.

Even Sixshot was amazed she hid them so well – And right under Megatron's nose, no less! Of course, Sparklings were the last thing anyone would expect. Well, maybe Soundwave being a femme would top that… she made such an awesome mech.

* * *

The hardest time was when the Sparklings began sharring. It was at this time she would have to give weapons to them and teach them how to survive as Decepticon drones. She had sought a no-questions-asked area.

Sixshot provided her the place and a young medic to assist her.

The mech creator stood in the shadows as Soundwave had to strap down the twins and, with the medic there should she need him, implant both of their Sparklings. To keep her Sparklings alive, she did what she had to do.

She had numbed them and silenced them, talking to them through their bond as she worked. After they both had their new weapons working into their systems, set about slowing their growth. It was unnatural, but their bodies would be slow in growing and sharring, giving them the appearance of not growing at all.

She turned them over. It was already a given that they were going to fly, and she worked in their new thruster system, giving them flight far sooner than normal. This too, was for their survival.

When she was done, the medic who had assisted her was quickly killed. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak watched the two but remained quiet. Soundwave had told them what was going to happen before it had. Soon after, the two Sparklings, exhausted from their ordeal, fell into recharge.

No one ever found out how or why the medic had been killed. It was speculated, however, that he had seen too much and was done away with, which in that case, was usually a sign of Sixshot's work but as far as rumor went, Sixshot never abducted his victims and killed them later.

After the shar and some recharge, both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were brought to a quiet place where they adjusted and practiced with their new weapons and flight. They were taught how to fight and became killers, just like any other Decepticon. When Soundwave was certain they could hold their own, she revealed them to the Decepticons as spy-drones.

Megatron was pleased to hear of them, as spy-drones were hard to come by, but not impossible to find.

* * *

Over vorns, what troubled Soundwave the most was the fact she had no control over her Spark cycles. She was lucky that they were parsed longer than average apart and that was more than likely due to her kind or breed. It would expose her because she still refused to Spark-mate with Sixshot.

She was determined to find a way to stop the heat completely. It would only take one time to completely destroy everything. Twice she tried something different… and twice she failed.

Until it could be resolved, she was forced to remain around Sixshot before she even went into her cycle so she caught before any other mech could sense her – not that Sixshot minded at all. He was more than happy to service her. This also gave her time to come up with another idea if it didn't work.

The first time she tried to block it, she failed. Ravage had been the result. He was born looking eerily similar to Sixshot's more beastly forms. Upon seeing him, Soundwave was pretty sure that Sixshot passed some really strange forms onto his Sparklings…

The second time she failed, Rumble and Frenzy was the result – not that she was particularly pleased with _another_ set of twins, either. They were fraternal instead of identical like the other set.

The curious one of the two was Frenzy, who was born with _blue_ optics… just like Sixshot. She had an interesting time explaining that one to Megatron… Stolen, Reprogrammed Autobot drone fit perfectly.

Finally and thankfully, Sixshot confirmed that she successfully found a way to block it and in essence, she became sterile. She kept to herself the fact that it was completely reversible.

Soundwave's life quickly became even more complicated – especially when five rambunctious Sparklings decided it was time to play instead of recharge. They'd learned that playing around _anyone_ else but Sixshot was strictly forbidden. They weren't supposed to be mindless drones, but drones nonetheless.

Soundwave allowed them to play when they were alone since they didn't have much and she knew they needed it for their development and she would sometimes play with them as well. They all adjusted to their lives as Decepticons.

Hopefully they would all survive the pit yet to come and onto times when they could be themselves.

* * *

_So there you have it. Hope it wasn't too confusing!_

_Soundwave actually has emotions... fancy that... Sparklings chane everything, don't they?  
_

_So yeah, she is not Spark-mated to Sixshot, but his Spark belongs to her (A weird kinda ownage thing that I dun wanna get into right now lol) :P_

_And this also explains the look of the Sparklings... and Frenzy's blue optics ;)_


End file.
